Secrets Untold
by Hawk Quail
Summary: My created charecter, Hawk Quail, is just like the Titans with their powers. But, she isn't hero material. Hawk's more of the bad person material, but that doesn't stop her. Join Hawk in her daily life. I know you wouldn't want to be her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Teen Titans"

**

A wolf started digging in the ground near the ocean with a teen boy sitting down in the sand. He watched the wolf with amusement as a clump of dirt was thrown into the air and skimmed her tail making the wolf jump and start growling looking around. The teen boy laughed and then the wolf looked at him.

"What's so funny, Zero? If you'd take our missions seriously then you'd be the same way even if a fly landed on you."

"Who says that this is a mission? You were the one that gave the both of us to track down John Grayson's grave."

"Do you even listen to me? I said that we are searching for Ben Wilson. He has information of Bruce Wayne and I need it fast."

"Why though?"

"You know nothing about me, Zero. I don't think that you should know more about me right now."

The wolf looked at Zero and then looked up. A flock of birds flew

up ahead towards a giant T-Tower. Zero got up and looked at the wolf.

"So, Hawk, do you know where Ben Wilson is exactly?"

The wolf changed to a human girl and stood up looking at Zero.

"I think I know who knows him. All we need to do is get to that tower over there."

"The T shaped tower?"

"Yes."

Hawk nodded and then Zero and she walked over right across from the tower. Hawk looked at Zero and then hovered in the air. She hovered over the water with Zero flying right behind her.

When they reached the ground Hawk went over to the doorbell.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Hawk?"

Zero asked. From what the two have learned over their little heroic battles in many places doorbells were a dangerous weapon. Hawk smiled at Zero and he sighed. Just when Hawk pushed the doorbell a boxing glove hit her in the face. Hawk fell to the ground in pain. Then garlic fell on her and Hawk started sneezing uncontrollably.

"Hawk, are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm just dandy. Who knew that someone could install a boxing glove in their doorbell? From everyone we fight and all of those doorbell accidents nothing like this has happened."

"And what about your allergy with garlic?"

Hawk sneezed and Zero laughed helping Hawk up. The door opened to show a guy that looked like a Traffic Light and a guy that looked like a Christmas tree.

"Who's the vampire here?"

The green one asked and Hawk's eyes widened. She coughed and then looked at the two boys.

"Well I did press the doorbell. I should have known though from our latest experiences with doorbells. I'm Hawk and this is my friend Zero. I need some answers."

"Are you the press or something? How'd you get over here without a boat?"

"Ever heard of something called hovering, floating, or flying, Sherlock Jones?"

"So you guys are superheroes?"

"Well, not really. We stop in certain places and the things that I need to know is do you have any information on Ben Wilson?"

The walking Traffic Light froze. The Christmas tree didn't seem to mind.

"I'll go look him up, Robin."

The Christmas tree left and then Hawk looked at the walking Traffic Light.

"My name is Robin, the one you just saw Beast Boy. Do you want to come in?"

"Sure."

Hawk smiled and Robin cleared his throat clearly not able to get over Hawk's charms. Hawk's clear blue eyes shone in the light.

Hawk and Zero followed Robin and then stopped in a living room. Everything was huge! Beast Boy was at a huge computer with Ben Wilson on the screen.

"Why do you want to know Ben Wilson? Do you have any clue who he is?"

"I need some questions answered."

Hawk replied and then three people who didn't notice them looked up.

"Glorious! Hello new friends! What brings you to our loveable home?"

"Um…Well I just need to know where Ben Wilson lives."

Hawk said to the alien girl. Then the alien girl looked at Zero and smiled.

"I am Starfire and you two are?"

"I'm Zero and this is Hawk. We just need to find someone. Then we are leaving right, Hawk?"

Hawk nodded and Zero smiled at her.

"Who do you wish to seek?"

"Ben Wilson."

"This Ben Wilson seems like a nice guy. If you two wish to seek him."

"I don't know what your leader thinks of Ben Wilson. I never met him. Hawk has."

Hawk looked at Zero and then at Starfire.

"You have met this Ben Wilson?"

"My adopted parents always fought him."

"Then why do you wish to seek him out if he and your parents of adoption have fought him? Has he done the actions of the murder on them?"

"No. He's the only one that can actually help me."

Hawk said getting annoyed by Starfire. Zero seemed to notice and then he hit Hawk.

"Beast Boy was it? Where is Ben Wilson?"

"No one knows. Do you know who he is?"

"No."

"He's our enemy. His name we know him by is Slade."

"I never heard of him."

Zero said and then Hawk was walking towards the door.

"Thanks for your help. I think I'll go and find him myself."

"Wait, Hawk! Why don't you two show us your powers?"

"My powers are not for hero work. I only go when it comes time that it is either me or Zero to kill someone. I'm always the one to kill that person. Watch Zero and his powers. He's a natural born pro in being a hero."

Hawk growled and left the tower. She stood in a park looking at everything going on. Then a white haired, white beard, one eyed man caught her intention.

He smiled at her and Hawk walked over to him.

"Ben Wilson?"

"Am I in trouble? I don't recall doing anything to you."

"I need you to answer one of my questions."

"Oh really, Black Bear, what is it then?"

"Do you know where Bruce Wayne is?"

"Why do you want him? Did he do something to you?"

"Let's just say that I hate him and want to kill him. Now where is he right now?"

"In Jump City, he is heading towards Titans Tower."

"Thank you, Ben."

Hawk headed towards Bruce Wayne's scent and stopped seeing him eating a salad. Hawk walked over to him and looked at him.

"Bruce Wayne?"

"Hello, miss, what is it that you want?"

"Do you remember me?"

"I don't recall seeing such a mask."

"Maybe this will refresh your memory."

Hawk pulled down her neck collar showing Bruce Wayne two puncture wounds.

"Five years ago I was in trouble in Gotham City. Batman came too late to even help me. I was the ten year old bitten, Bruce. You could have come and helped me sooner."

"I thought you were dead! The doctors said you died."

"All vampires are dead, Bruce."

Hawk spat out at Bruce.

At first Bruce had a shocked expression on his face until he gained his posture back.

"What do you want, Hawk?"

"I want you dead, Bruce."

Hawk said and then she was thrown to the ground.

"Snap out of it, Hawk! You don't want to kill Bruce!"

Robin held down Hawk and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm stopping you from killing him."

"Why? I thought you moved on from defending him, Robin!"

Hawk growled at Robin and he got up. He looked at Bruce and Hawk got up dusting herself. She looked at Robin, his team, and Zero. Hawk winced from the death glare she was receiving from Zero.

"Zero, you don't understand."

"I don't understand what, Hawk? How much you want to kill Bruce

Wayne?"

"You don't understand what I have been through! You don't even know what I am!"

Hawk shouted and then something exploded nearby. The Titans and Zero's eyes widened in shock and then Bruce walked over to Hawk's side.

"She's right. You guys have no clue what happened to her."

"Get away from me, Loser. You're the one that could have prevented what has happened to me!"

Hawk walked away from Bruce and face to face with Robin. He seemed to be trying to see what Hawk was thinking. It didn't really work because Hawk's eyes were empty and she had a mask on so it really didn't help.

"You don't know me. You'll never know who I really am. Don't even bother trying to find me. That goes for your team."

Hawk walked away and Zero stepped forward.

"You're not going to follow me, Zero. You don't need to worry about me anymore."

Hawk walked away from them and Zero looked heartbroken.

****


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Adopted Family"

**

Hawk sat in the shade with her eyes closed. She was looking for her adopted parents. Then she could hear footsteps.

"Brown Bear, are you there?"

"Black Bear, is that you?"

"Brown Bear, it is I, Black Bear."

Hawk walked out and looked up at a female Indian. She smiled at the Indian and then the one known as Brown Bear hugged Hawk. Hawk hugged back and smiled at Brown Bear.

"Black Bear, your father, Chief Bear, has been worried about you. We all have."

"I'll tell you where I have been, Brown Bear, when we go home."

"Yes we would like to know where you have been, daughter."

Hawk and Brown Bear walked until they came to the woods and a camp ground. Everyone looked at Hawk and she saw her old friend Little Feather.

Little Feather looked up at Hawk and her eyes widened in shock. Hawk waved and Little Feather hugged Hawk.

"Black Bear, I have missed you so much!"

"Whenever duty calls, Little Feather, you know I was always there."

"You mean you actually did it, Black Bear?"

Hawk nodded and then she saw Chief Bear, her father.

"Father, I'm back home."

"Black Bear, my daughter we shall celebrate your coming home!"

Hawk nodded and then saw an Indian running.

"Chief Bear! Intruders have wandered on the territory!"

"I-"

Hawk cut off Chief Bear with a smirk on her face.

"Chief Bear, let me take care of this. You needn't worry about me now. I'll have these intruders running. I know the weakness of city people."

Chief Bear raised an eyebrow and nodded towards his daughter. Hawk crept and kept going forward until someone called her name.

"Hawk, is that you?"

"What are you doing on this territory, Zero?"

"Hey, it's not only me! The Titans and Bruce Wayne are with me. Don't you go trying to kill me."

"Leave this territory. All of you! You have no reason to be here."

"Then why don't you leave this territory as well?"

"I am inheriting this territory soon. Now leave."

"No."

Hawk transformed into a wolf and stepped towards them. The Titans and Bruce Wayne were freaked out.

"Get off this land or I'll rip you to shreds."

"I think we should listen to her, Zero."

Beast Boy said to Zero who stood his ground watching Hawk step closer to him. Then there was a gasp and Hawk turned her head and then saw Little Feather, Chief Bear, Brown Bear, and two other Indians. They stared at Hawk in surprise. Hawk turned human and knelt down in front of her father.

"Chief Bear, I can explain everything if you will let me."

"What has happened to you, Black Bear? What has the city done to you?"

"Chief Bear, it wasn't the city's fault! It's my real parents and half way Bruce Wayne's fault if you count two puncture wounds in the neck."

Hawk looked at Bruce who rubbed the back of his neck while the Titans and Zero looked at him confused.

"You know I told you I was sorry, Hawk. Well not in those exact words I don't think."

"Why do you call her Hawk? She is Black Bear!"

Chief Bear shouted at Bruce who looked at him wide eyed.

"Chief Bear, let me explain. You don't need to harm them."

"They call you a name that you are not, Black Bear. Such doings should be punished. Tall Eagle and Walking Tiger take Black Bear home."

The two boys took Hawk as she struggled against them.

"Father no! Chief Bear you can't hurt them!"

"You have no say in this, Black Bear."

"Chief Bear, I'm the one you want! They didn't change my name! I wanted to go by Hawk! My name Black Bear is stupid! I hate that name because I am nothing as close to a Black Bear like you are, Chief Bear! I'm not an Indian! I can't relate to many animals. Please understand, Chief Bear. You're not in control of my life anymore."

Chief Bear turned around and looked at his daughter in surprise. Then Brown Bear gasped as the boys let go quickly. I was engulfed in black magic and then I stood up looking at Chief Bear.

"Black Bear, you go back to camp now!"

"You have no more control over me, Chief Bear. I'm not your little adopted girl anymore. I can't stand seeing you anymore. I should have done this awhile back."

Hawk was about to throw dark magic at Chief Bear, but then water was splashed on Hawk and she looked at Zero who was pointing at a green elephant.

"H-He did it."

Zero couldn't hold back his laughs and started cracking up. Hawk smiled at them and chuckled.

"I guess I could never get over your immature humor, Zero."

Hawk said and then the others started laughing as well watching Zero squirm like a worm while laughing. Then Hawk looked at Chief Bear and he knelt to the ground.

"Black… I mean Hawk I am sorry for taking advantage over you."

"You don't need to be sorry, Chief Bear. All you need to do is look within your soul. Do you remember what White Bear told us? Let the young soul go and do what they wish to do. Once they become full grown then they will know what to do. I've grown, Chief Bear, and I know what I want to do. I leave it up to you to know who takes your spot, Chief Bear."

Hawk said and then walked over to the Titans. She glared at Bruce Wayne and he stepped back clearly afraid now.

Robin noticed and looked at Bruce.

"You left Gotham without any back up heroes. You should stay there and not come back."

"I should have known not to come. Even after our talk wars we had with each other causing you to leave. Just let me point this out, Robin. Hawk is not a human."

Hawk winced at Bruce's words as he left. She tried to calm herself, but it didn't work. Raven looked at Hawk with a questioned glance. Then Hawk thought of scaring them. A smile appeared on her mask covered face. Hawk extended her fangs and then they went through the fabric of her mask. Beast Boy being the first one to see the fangs screamed bloody murder.

Everyone looked around confused and Hawk tried to play pretend too. That's when Zero noticed and pointed at Hawk.

"Are those your teeth?"

"Maybe they are."

"What are you, Hawk?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Zero?"

"Are you a vampire?"

"What do you think? I'm a monkey?"

Hawk asked and then Beast Boy hit Hawk on the head and started yelling something about Holly Water. Hawk caught his fist and looked at him with a hard glare.

"I'm not those evil vampires you guys hear about. That's why I want to kill Bruce. He didn't save me in time. He couldn't be at the right moment when that vampire attacked me."

Hawk said and then let go of Beast Boy's fist.

"Hawk, Zero has been talking to me about you staying with the Titans. Do you think that you would want to?"

"I'm not a hero. My powers only destroy things."

"We can help you, Hawk. Can you trust us?"

Hawk nodded and then Zero and Beast Boy high five each other.

** * ** * ** * ** * ** * **

Hawk and the others were at the tower and inside the training room. Robin was watching Hawk's hand-to-hand combat with Cyborg. Zero, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire had stopped what they were doing to watch. Cyborg was sweating uncontrollably and so was Hawk. She was sweating harder than Cyborg if possible.

"Come on, Cyborg. You can do better."

Hawk breathed and Cyborg chuckled slightly not buying a word what was coming out of Hawk's mouth.

"I think all the blood left your head, Hawk. Now you're talking like Beast Boy."

"Well at least he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Wrong. B has a girlfriend. Her name is Copy Cat. She works in Gotham right now."

"That's just too sad."

Hawk wheezed and Cyborg laughed at her. Hawk punched Cyborg in the face and then he fell down too weak to get up. Hawk held a hand out for Cyborg to take it and he did. Hawk helped him up and then Starfire hugged Hawk.

"That was amazing, Friend Hawk!"

"Star…Can't…Breath."

Star let Hawk fall to the ground as her sweating started to slow down.

"You pack some tough punches, Hawk. I think you dented my chest."

"Sorry, Cyborg, I didn't mean to do that."

Hawk said and then Zero helped her up. Hawk thanked Zero and then looked at Robin who was smiling.

"That's pretty good, Hawk. See you can be good."

"Only with my hand-to-hand combat I can help, but my powers are worthless in hero acts."

"Maybe they aren't. Your hand-to-hand combat is amazing and your powers I bet are extraordinary."

"Extraordinarily dangerous if you ask me."

"I wasn't asking you."

"Well these are my powers, Robin! I should know what I am capable of doing!"

"These are your powers, yes. But, you should understand that we can help you."

"You can't help me, Robin. I try and tell you that with hints. Now it's time to tell you strait forward. I am only able to bring harm to everyone around me. I'm lucky that I didn't kill Zero."

Hawk hissed at Robin who glared at her. Then Hawk punched him in the face.

"I'm leaving you snot nose brat! You should know how to see through a mask. To see what I am! I am not like you superheroes being all good and that fluff. I destroy things not fix things."

"Well you're a b…"

Hawk slammed the door and then walked out of the T-Tower.

Hawk was in Steel City and saw a man with a red x on his mask.

"Aren't you with those Teen Titans? Great I thought that I would be safe here."

"I'm not with those babies for your information."

"Well, Sunny, how about you help me with this jewelry store and we could talk some more about the babies, unless you want to be one of those normal people."

"I'm not a normal person and I never want to be."

Hawk said and with her powers she lifted some jewelry.

"Well, Sunny, I'm Red X."

"Who do you work for, X?"

"I work for Slade right now. I'm usually a solo type of person. Don't know how Slade will react to you helping me. He may not like it, Sunny."

"He knows me, X, and my name is Hawk."

"Ok, Flighty, let's just get to Slade's hideout."

"Ok."

Hawk nodded finally feeling free. She didn't have to listen to Robin at least. Man was he a boss.

****


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Apprentice"

**

Hawk stood in front of Slade who looked at her amused.

"So, Red X, you say that Hawk here came to you?"

"She didn't come to me. Just saw me stealing and I thought she was going to put me in jail right, Flighty?"

Hawk nodded not very pleased with the name Flighty. Slade looked at Red X.

"Red X, you have done well. But, what I hear that you work solo."

"I'll work with the girl, Slade."

"Whenever I need someone I'll get you and you can work with Hawk."

"So I guess I'll see you around, Flighty, ok?"

Red X looked at Hawk and then left. Hawk then looked at Slade and then he held up a suit.

"This is your very own apprentice suit!"

Hawk just stared blankly at Slade and then took the suit.

When Hawk was done changing she stepped out of the bathroom and looked at Slade.

"Why don't you take off your mask?"

"I don't take off my mask. It's a part of me."

"I see."

Slade nodded, but then he had Hawk pinned on the ground. He then slipped off Hawk's mask and then he gasped. He got off as Hawk sat up and she touched her face not feeling the mask on her.

Hawk's hair was a jet black letting her clear blue eyes shine brightly.

"Are you happy now, Slade? You're the first one to see my face."

Slade couldn't answer because he was shocked at Hawk's beauty. Someone who acted so tough you wouldn't guess that they would be so extraordinary.

"Um…Slade, are you ok? You're really quiet."

Slade noticed the worry in Hawk's voice and it confused him. Why was she worried about him? He was the huge super villain of Jump City after all.

Hawk got up and Slade did also.

"Your mission, Hawk, is for you to go undercover in Steel City with the East Titans."

"I've heard of them from the other Titans. They seem like a good bunch of teens."

"I've never fought them before so I don't know. I've heard of them. So you will go undercover and say that Robin informed them that you were coming. I know that he informed some Spanish guys to keep a look out for you."

"Well then I guess I should change?"

"I have some normal street clothes in the closet. Pick out some. Don't get freaked out though when you see female clothes. I have a daughter named Rose. She keeps some of her stuff here when she visits."

"Ok. At least I know you're not a pervert."

Hawk said and then went into the closet and then the bathroom forgetting her mask.

Hawk went out of the bathroom and then Slade eyed her. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans and she also had a silver tank-top on.

"Your daughter has never worn these."

"How'd you know?"

"They still had a tag on them."

Slade sweat dropped and Hawk smiled at Slade. She then was at the door until Slade stopped her.

"What about your mask, Hawk?"

"Oh…Well what do you think I should do?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well you are my master now. I am your apprentice and all."

"Ok, then. This is your decision, Hawk. You wear it or you don't."

"Just keep it here. I'll be back so don't worry."

Hawk said and then left the lair. Hawk was looking at a huge door and then she pressed the doorbell. The door opened and showed a boy with black hair.

"Hi, are you lost?"

"Um…Robin sent me here."

"Robin? You mean in Jump City."

"No dip, Sherlock. I'm Hawk."

Hawk rolled her eyes and the kid's face turned red.

"Robin said that you always wear a mask."

"He doesn't know me that well now does he?"

"I guess not. Come in I didn't know one of you guys would be coming."

"He told some little kids I remember them speaking Spanish."

"You're talking about Mas y Menos."

"I didn't know their names."

Hawk shrugged and then saw the rest of the East Titans. Two little kids stopped running and looked at Hawk then they started flapping their arms like a bird and yelled something.

"Hi I'm Bumble Bee. You are?"

"I'm Hawk. I'm a member of the Teen Titans in Jump City. Robin sent me here to get away for awhile. He told those two over there."

"That's how we didn't know that you were coming."

"I don't want to be a burden. I could just leave and go back."

Just then Slade's voice appeared in Hawk's ear.

"You don't want me to hurt you do you, Hawk? What are you thinking?"

"I'm getting them to fall into my trap, Slade. I'm going all innocent."

A red-haired boy came over to Hawk.

"Hi, I'm Speedy."

"I'm Hawk."

"You can stay in our loveable home. Care to join me in a salmon dinner tonight?"

Hawk was just about to answer when Bumble Bee started yelling at Speedy.

"We are all going out for pizza! Not having your horrible cooking!"

"My cooking is not horrible, Bee! Why can't we just stay at the tower and have real food instead of pizza?"

"Pizza is just as real as any food!"

"I can make pizza!"

"You can make fish pizza!"

"I make the best fish pizza!"

"Can't you get a clue that we all get tired of fish for every single meal?"

"Maybe I can't take a hint because your head is so big."

"What did you say, Arrow Boy?"

"Maybe you can't hear because your words are too stuffed up in your own ears."

"You did not just say that! I'll make you shut up!"

"Make me!"

Speedy and Bumble Bee started fighting and Hawk stood there watching. She thought that the Titans in Jump City were bad in fighting? Just compare them to these guys and you'd want to live with the other Titans instead of these ones. Mas y Menos walked over to Hawk and looked at her.

"Como esta (usted)?"

(How are you?)

"Bien, gracias."

(Fine, thanks.)

"Mucho gusto."

(Nice to meet you.)

"Igualmente."

(Likewise.)

The fighting stopped and Bumble Bee and Speedy looked at Hawk with wide eyes.

"You can talk Spanish?"

"Some. I'm not the one to know a lot of Spanish because I did just learn the basics."

"Wow."

Speedy said and then the black haired boy looked at her.

"I didn't tell you my name yet did I? I am Aqua Lad."

Hawk nodded and then Speedy came over to Hawk with a smile on his face.

"Do you like fish?"

"I love it. I just don't like meat much."

Aqua Lad then sank to the ground and Hawk watched him confused.

"Does he always do that?"

"Yea, you'll get used to it."

Hawk nodded not believing a word that Speedy was saying. How could she get used to a boy sinking to the floor as if he was in pain?

** * ** * ** * ** * ** * **

After awhile Hawk had spent about three months with the East Titans something happened.

** * ** * ** * ** * ** * **

"Hawk, have you seen Mas y Menos or Aqua Lad?"

"Sorry, Bee, I haven't. I thought that Menos said they were going to the movies to see The Little Mermaid 3."

"You have got to be kidding me."

Bumble Bee smacked her face and Hawk chuckled. Then Speedy came in with some fish.

"You should see it! A new restaurant opened and it sells all kind of fish! Here, Bumble Bee, I got you Mai Mai!"

"They had my favorite fish there?"

"They had most of the Mai Mai in stock."

"Give me the fish!"

Bumble Bee said and Speedy laughed handing Bumble Bee the fish. Speedy sat next to Hawk and smiled at her.

"Someone hungry for Shrimp?"

Hawk seemed like a robot as she turned her head slowly facing Speedy. First Speedy was scared that he got on her nerve, but the look on Hawk's face told all.

Speedy laughed as Hawk's eyes shone brightly as he took out some Shrimp and handed it to Hawk as Speedy took out some Salmon. Bumble Bee left the room but not without giving Hawk a little wink. From the day Hawk had stayed at the East Titans tower until now she had a crush on Speedy. Hawk looked at Speedy and smiled. Speedy then cleared his throat.

"Look, Hawk, I've been meaning to tell you something for awhile…I really like you and I was wandering do you want to like go out on dates? If you say no I understand and all."

"Speedy, I would love to."

"You really would? I didn't think that I was your type of guy. I mean I know Raven and Starfire drool all over Aqua Lad and I thought you would turn out like them."

"Aqua Lad is a great friend and you know it's always fun to tease him when we have fish."

"True."

"Speedy, I have something to tell you also. God I hope you don't hate me for this."

"I would never hate you, Hawk! Go on."

"Robin he did inform Mas y Menos, but not in the way I told you guys. He told them to tell you guys to stay away from me."

"What? Why?"

"We got in a fight. You know how when we first met and I started training with you how my powers just destroyed things?"

"Yes."

"He was saying that they could help me. I didn't believe him. I didn't want to believe him. I wanted to learn on my own and you all gave me a chance to do that. If I stayed with the West Titans they would have tried to help me. I just don't hope you hate me now."

"I can never hate you. Unless you break up with me and go out with Aqua Lad then I might be mad until you give me a good explanation."

"Thanks for the support, Speedy."

Speedy chuckled and then Hawk stuffed a piece of Shrimp in his mouth and he started chewing. Speedy swallow and smiled.

"That was pretty good."

"You do know that the Shrimp had a tail on it still right?"

"I couldn't even tell."

"Fish maniac."

"What did you say, Hawk?"

Hawk stayed quiet and Speedy smiled knowing that he had won. Then the once black screen turned to Robin's face and Hawk jumped behind the seat without Robin even seeing her.

"Hi, Speedy, how's it going over there?"

"Just fine, Robin. How's it going over there?"

"Well you know about the new member right? His name is Zero."

"I never heard of him."

Just then Zero's face popped up in the screen.

"Hi! I'm Zero."

"Hi, Zero. I'm Speedy."

Speedy was wandering about if he was Hawk's friend or something.

"Speedy, we'll be over tomorrow."

****


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Zero?"

**

Hawk froze and then her communicator from Slade lit up. She opened the communicator.

"Hawk, you need to get down here now."

"Hold on, Slade. I'll be right there."

Hawk closed the communicator as the transition was over. Hawk stood up and looked at Speedy.

"I need to go somewhere, Speedy, I'll be back soon."

Hawk kissed Speedy on the cheek and he blushed like mad.

Hawk laughed and then she walked out of the tower and then went to the regular hideout in Steel City for Slade. When she walked in Hawk saw Slade talking to Robin.

"Slade, what do you want?"

"Why in such a hurry, Robin? Did I come at a bad time?"

"What do you want?"

"I want you to meet my new apprentice. Whenever she comes that is."

Hawk rolled her eyes and then walked in and Slade looked at her.

"This is my apprentice, Robin. Meet Hawk."

Robin's eyes widened for a moment until he settled down. This couldn't be the Hawk he got in a fight with could it?

"Here is a hint, Robin, we are in Steel City."

"What do you want in Steel City, Slade?"

"I want to meet you of course. Catch up on old times."

Slade said and Hawk just crossed her arms.

"I need to get some soda. We are all out."

"Do you always have to leave when I'm about to say something about you?"

"If I stay you can get me a pony."

"Um…"

Slade said and Hawk rolled her eyes leaving. When she got the soda she headed back to the Tower.

"Speedy, are you in here?"

"Speedy is out looking for you, Hawk. He wanted to kiss you."

Bumble Bee started laughing and Hawk's face went red.

"Were you spying on us?"

"I can't let my best friend get attacked by a monster now can I?"

"Speedy is not a monster. He just eats way to much fish."

"Like you."

Bumble Bee said amused and then Mas y Menos grabbed onto Hawk's legs singing Under the Sea in Spanish. Aqua Lad came in with a smile on his face.

"I see you guys liked the movie."

"Where is Speedy?"

"He went out looking for me. I forgot to tell him I was going out for some soda. Oh and the West Titans are coming here."

Just then Speedy ran in and hugged Hawk.

"Hawk, I found you!"

"I was just getting some soda."

"I just saw Cyborg's car out in the garage. I had to come here quickly to tell you that they are here now."

Hawk's face went as white as a ghost and then the door opened. Zero and Robin were the first to step in.

"Speedy, Zero was a companion of mine before I left Robin."

Speedy nodded and then Mas y Menos jumped on Hawk's shoulders scaring the stuffing out of her.

"Mas y Menos, you guys better get back here so I can kill you! You hear me?"

Hawk shouted running after them. Mas y Menos jumped on Cyborg and then Hawk turned to a wolf and started growling.

"Get down off of that Tin Can!"

"Hey! No wolf calls me a Tin Can!"

"Well this wolf just did."

Hawk growled and then Aqua Lad splashed Hawk with water. Bumble Bee charged up her shocking weapons. Hawk went down to her stomach surprising the East Titans.

"Are you ok? You never sign defeat."

"I've been shocked when I was wet and I don't want it to happen again."

Hawk said and then Speedy laughed while the four others slapped their faces. Hawk trotted over to Speedy and sat down next to him.

"What's her name?"

"Why don't you tell them?"

Bumble Bee asked Hawk who turned human and stood up. She looked at Bumble Bee who tossed her, her mask. Hawk nodded and slipped it on. Then she heard the West Titans gasp.

"Hawk, you left to be here?"

"Well I did think that it would be a better experience. It surely was."

"You are forbidden to come to any of the Titans homes!"

"Are you still mad about our fight three months ago? I thought you were over that. Oh, and did you at least catch a glimpse at my face?"

"No. None of us did."

Hawk took off her mask and then everyone in the West Titans gasped.

"No way, you're Slade's apprentice!"

"What? He has an apprentice."

"Did Hawk just get some soda?"

Beast Boy asked and Hawk's face paled.

"Yes. She left right after Robin quit the transition. She was hiding behind the couch."

"I had to leave because who couldn't have fish without soda? You know me with soda and fish."

Aqua Lad freaked out yelling at Speedy and Hawk.

"How could you guys? They could be my friends that you just ate!"

"Well they tasted good. Maybe you can try and communicate with them."

"They'd be dead already! They are already dead!"

Hawk and Speedy started laughing at Aqua Lad's face and he just sat in the corner. Bumble Bee chuckled at Aqua Lad and he tried to ignore it.

"Listen, Aqua Lad, I'm sorry."

Hawk turned into a wolf and walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a package. Then she laid it down next to Aqua Lad who looked at her surprised. He opened the package and then jumped in the water. In the package was a fish staring up at him. It was for a little joke that the whole team was going to do.

The whole Titans East, but Aqua Lad started laughing.

"What did I tell you guys? That would get him scared out of his mind!"

"Oh really, Hawk?"

Hawk turned around and her smile disappeared as Aqua Lad was floating on water holding up a jar.

"Aqua Lad, don't open or drop it!"

Speedy shouted and Aqua Lad looked amused.

"So you want to help your girlfriend? I don't understand why she's so afraid if this is open."

"Aqua Lad, please don't. In that jar is something that can't live without being in me."

"Then why is it in here?"

"It can't live without taking me as a body. It can live in a jar just not some other person. If it lives in me then something bad will happen."

Hawk said scared. This was going to be bad if he opened the jar. Then Hawk took actions as Aqua Lad was going to drop it on the concrete. Hawk jumped in the air as the jar was let go of and then she clasped it in her jaws. The glass broke and Hawk landed on the ground and spit the glass out. She looked up in the air and saw the dark energy start swerving. She turned into a human and watched.

This was bad. She had to get to Slade as quickly as possible. Then the energy came towards her. Hawk tried to jump out of the way, but the energy hit her and sent her flying back. The energy now in Hawk made her eyes glow silver for five minutes as she lay on the ground. Speedy looked at Hawk and walked over to her catching a glance of her silver eyes until it disappeared. Hawk rubbed the back of her head and looked at Speedy.

"What was in that, Hawk?"

"It's something dangerous. Remember when I asked if I could take a week off when I started the team?"

"Yes."

"It was to take that energy out of me. I looked it up on how to and found the easiest way. I had to do a spell. It was painful yet it helped me."

Hawk smiled and then Speedy helped her up. Zero walked over to them and then punched Speedy in the face. Hawk raised her hand and then he was trapped in metal.

"Why'd you punch Speedy, Zero?"

"He touched my girl what else?"

"I am not your girl, Zero. You never did own me."

Hawk helped Speedy up and he looked pissed.

"Why do you help him up, Hawk?"

"It's because he's my boyfriend for god sakes, Zero!"

"What?"

Zero's eyes widened and Speedy nodded rubbing his cheek.

"You know you do pack a punch, Zero."

Speedy said and then something exploded nearby.

"I'll fix that."

Hawk said and then picked up some glass. She threw it away and then she heard Slade's voice coming from her pocket.

****


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"The Battle"

**

Everyone looked at Hawk and she froze. She turned around and looked at the Titans.

"Why is the screen black if we can hear Slade?"

"It's coming from your pocket, Hawk."

Beast Boy said and then Hawk winced. She took out the communicator and flipped open the screen.

"You are so getting me a pony, Slade."

"Why?"

Hawk showed Slade all the Titans and then she went back to see Slade's eye wide in shock.

"I'll get you a horse in no time, Hawk. I guess I should come out."

"What do you mean?"

Then Slade walked out of the shadows. All he got from Hawk was a tiny scream.

"What the heck were you doing their, Slade?"

"I decided to go and watch your reunion with the West Titans."

"That's so nice of you, Slade."

Hawk rolled her eyes and leaned against the kitchen counter.

Slade walked over to Hawk and looked at Robin.

"You know, Robin, Hawk here is and will always be a better apprentice than you and even that idiotic girl Terra."

"Terra was not an idiotic girl!"

Beast boy shouted and then Hawk looked at the ground. Speedy looked at Hawk with the expression that he was heartbroken.

"I should have told you the truth. I was afraid. Not like my usual afraid one second and after that I'm fine kind of afraid that I always have. But, I was really afraid the kind of afraid that I would kill myself if I told."

Hawk didn't dare look at Speedy's expression. The only thing Hawk did was smile. Then she had Slade pinned to the ground.

"Now, I'm going to kill you once and for all."

Slade only chuckled and then he pushed Hawk off. She slammed into the counter and groaned. Speedy was about to help Hawk but she gave Speedy a look that told him that this was her fight.

Hawk got up and glared at Slade. A black sword suddenly appeared in Hawk's hand and then Slade had a gold sword in his hand.

"I'm going to take you down, Slade."

Hawk growled and ran at Slade and their sword's clashed together. Slade slashed Hawk's face and then blood leaked out of the slash. Hawk narrowed her eyes and then touched the part of her face where the blood was. It was on the right side of her nose. Hawk swung her sword at Slade and he blocked it.

"You don't know much of fighting with a sword do you, Hawk?"

"You should know better, Slade. I was trained by you after all."

"You never did pay attention to my teachings."

Hawk dodged Slade's sword and then her sword collided with his mask. Leaving a dent Hawk jumped back catching her breath. She was barely able to breathe. Hawk looked up and saw Slade coming towards her. Hawk's eyes burned silver and she gripped the sword and then stabbed Slade in the arm. His eye widened as pain shot in his arm. Hawk coughed and Slade smiled under his mask. He jumped back and then sideways hitting Hawk in the eye.

The Titans gasped in shock as Hawk fell to her knees. She was losing and it was too hard for them to bear to watch. Even Raven had looked away in pain at the fight.

"You're twisted, Slade."

Hawk panted and Slade grabbed her by the throat throwing her into the fridge. He was getting pissed off and Hawk closed her eyes in pain. The tower was going to get destroyed if they didn't stop, but Slade and Hawk wouldn't stop on their own will.

"You're going to die now, Hawk."

Just then Hawk got a sudden surge of strength and stood up looking at Slade in the eye.

"I'm not going down until you come down with me."

Hawk didn't bother with her eye and she was punched in the face by Slade. Hawk stepped back by the force as pain went through her body. Hawk's eyes watered and then she turned into a wolf and jumped at Slade biting him in the arm. He grunted as he kept on hitting Hawk with his fist.

Then when Hawk's grip loosened Slade slammed her against the wall and she howled in pain as she went back to her human form. Hawk was shaking in fear and pain. All of a sudden things started to break. Everything was breaking. Hawk stood up with the wall supporting her balance. She held up a hand and then closed it. Slade went to the ground on his knees.

Hawk's powers had seeped through Slade's skin and had a hold of his heart. She smiled wickedly at Slade who looked at her in shock.

"You're killing me!"

Hawk nodded as everything was still falling apart. She heard Speedy's cries for Hawk and she looked at him sadly.

"Leave now!"

"I'm not letting you die along with Slade!"

"This is my punishment, Speedy! Leave!"

Hawk said and saw Aqua Lad and Bumble Bee look at Hawk sadly before getting Speedy out. Hawk looked at Slade and saw him getting up even with the pressure Hawk had on his heart. All of a sudden Slade threw a metal S at Hawk and it stung her cheek sinking into her skin and then it fell.

Hawk glared at Slade and then threw her sword ending his pain and cruelty forever. His head was off in a heartbeat and it fell to the floor.

"It was for your own good, Slade, you can rest now."

Hawk said weakly before everything went black.

** * ** * ** * ** * ** * **

The East Titan's Tower was destroyed. Speedy ran to the pile of rubbish and started digging through everything. The other Titans started helping to search.

"Guys, I think you want to see this."

Bumble Bee said and then everyone looked. It was Slade's head and body.

"She killed him. Hawk killed him."

"She didn't do this for all of us. She did it for you, Speedy."

Bumble Bee smiled sadly at Speedy and then Aqua Lad took out a tape recorder from his pocket.

"She knew. She knew that this would happen."

"What did you say Aqua Lad?"

"Hawk knew this would happen. That's why she gave me this. I didn't know why she gave it to me. I didn't even bother to listen to it."

He handed it to Bumble Bee who pressed play.

'_Beast Boy, keep up with those lame jokes. You never know when someone will laugh at them._

_Cyborg, keep on reaching over your speed limit! I know you can beat bad guy butt!_

_Starfire, you are a great friend and you shouldn't stop making friends. It gets everyone to be your friend._

_Raven, try to lighten up and spend some time with the rest of the team. You never know when one can just go away and never come back._

_Robin, I know that we had some bad times, but can we just get over it? You can't hold a grudge forever._

_Mas, Ok, listen here I know you and Menos can speak English. I've heard your voices so much that I know you speak English so don't hide it. I bet you can do well speaking English._

_Menos, I'm putting you in charge of that cat I keep in my room. Her name is Claws and just for you to get a heads up. Claws is a little villain. She will tear anything up that's why most of my room is damaged._

_Bumble Bee, Now don't you be crying you hear me? You are the best leader for Titans East and I respect your decisions. Although I don't respect the way you eat deer meat. If you go into my room and see a little video recorder go down to number five and it shows you eating deer meat. Just watch out for Claws though. _

_Aqua Lad, dare I say this? I want you to keep an eye on Speedo for me. I don't want him going off and trying to kill himself. Just make sure not to get tricked into eating fish. Get Bumble Bee to have the video recorder out and play all of the videos._

_Speedy, I love you, Speedy. So much that it hurts. I'm giving you my room just make sure to have Claws in Mas y Menos's room so you can get a good night sleep. I don't want you to go and get drunk, start drugs, or try and kill yourself. I wouldn't be too happy seeing you up here at such a young age. _

_Zero, you are my best friend that I could ever have. You showed me what the meaning of life is. When I was turned I knew that I was dead and I had no place to live but you showed me. You are like a brother to me. I was in pain once I left the Titan West's tower because that meant that I left my brother. In my room I have a picture of the both of us right on my nightstand drawer. Take it so you can remember me by._

_I hope all of you guys and gals don't forget me._

_Love,_

_Black Bear a.k.a. Hawk'_

Everyone looked at the tape recorder.

"I guess she didn't know everything was going down."

Robin said weakly and then Speedy looked at everyone.

"Are we just going to stand here and do nothing? We have to get everything back in order. Mas y Menos find Claws and see if you can capture her. Aqua Lad, Beast Boy, and Zero go and pick up the remains of the tower. Robin, Starfire, and Bumble Bee go and get everything that was in the rooms. Cyborg, you can help Mas y Menos. Raven, you can help Zero and the others. I'll help Robin and the rest."

Speedy said and Bumble Bee smiled sadly at him. The others started their jobs and Speedy looked up in the sky.

"I'll live for the both of us, Hawk."

He whispered and started helping Robin, Starfire, and Bumble Bee.

** * ** * ** * ** * ** * **

Hawk opened her eyes and saw that she was nowhere near Jump City.

"Where am I?"

Hawk groaned sitting up. She looked around and then her eyes shot open. There was a woman that was knelling beside Hawk.

"Are you Black Bear?"

"I like to be called Hawk. How do you know my name?"

"I'm your mother, Hawk."

Hawk looked at the woman and she stood up and Hawk followed.

"So you are my real mother?"

"Yes, I have been watching you for a long time."

"Am I dead?"

"You would have been dead if I didn't save you, Hawk. I have some bad news though."

"I hate bad news."

Hawk groaned and then her mother put a hand on her shoulder.

"You will not be able to use your powers. The only power you have in the transformation of a wolf."

"Then I can't get back to the Titans! I can't get back to Speedy!"

Hawk said franticly. She didn't want to be the cause of Speedy's sadness.

"I can't let you off at your home. You will have to find it. I want you to be careful. Hawk, your father is alive. He has been searching for you, but not in the right places. I am sending you to your father."

Then light flooded Hawk's eyes and she opened them. She was somewhere in the open.

"Thanks, mom, you send me somewhere I've never seen before."

Hawk grumbled and got up kicking at a rock. Then she saw a camp and walked over to it.

"Hello, anybody in there?"

No answer.

"Well, I'm coming in."

Hawk said opening the tent and saw a mirror. At first she didn't mind but then she saw her face. She had a scar going down her eye and a scar that was an S.

"That's what Slade's metal thingy did to me? If he were alive I'd kill him."

Hawk chuckled to herself and then walked out of the tent.

"Anyone here?"

"Who goes there?"

A man in his 30s walked out of another tent and saw Hawk.

"What's a girl like you doing here?"

"It's hard to explain really. I was sent here by my mother. I am wondering if you know my father."

"What's his name?"

"I have no clue."

"What is your name?"

"I'm Black Bear. I changed it to Hawk though."

The man raised his eyebrow confused.

"You are from America?"

"Yes."

"This is Germany!"

"Germany? I was at least hoping I was sent to America."

Hawk crossed her arms and looked at the man.

"Do you know anyone from America? He is searching for his daughter."

"Yes. His daughter he says was taken by American Indians and raised by them. Says he never saw her again and after that his wife died. He has a strange feeling that his daughter is alive."

"Do you know where he went?"

"He was going to Japan, why?"

"I'm his daughter."

Hawk saw that his eyes widened and she smirked.

"You are Mr. Quill's daughter?"

"Well I didn't know his name, but I am. Thanks for telling me where he was."

Hawk said leaving not even looking back at the man. She looked around and then changed into a wolf and started running. She had to get to Japan, but she was in Germany! Hawk stopped in front of a town sign and turned human.

"Great, I can't even read what this says."

Hawk growled and then saw in little words it said Berlin, Germany.

"So this is Berlin? I always did want to travel."

Hawk walked down the streets of Berlin and smiled. This was a busy yet peaceful place. Then there was a television that showed boxing stuff.

"Have you always been interested in boxing? Did your friends and family tell you that boxing was stupid? Well down here at Hans boxing gym you can show your family and friends that boxing is not boring!"

Hawk tilted her head.

"Don't listen to that television, Miss. Hans boxing gym is just a rip off."

Someone told Hawk who didn't even bother to listen. She just walked away looking for the building. Then there was a cry for help and Hawk looked around. A woman was trying to pull her purse away from a thug. Hawk narrowed her eyes and went into action.

She ran over to the thug and punched him in the face.

"Darn it! What are you trying to do? Be the hero lady?"

The thug growled in hatred and Hawk looked at him.

"For your information I am a hero."

"What in America?"

"Actually I'm a Teen Titan."

Hawk grabbed the man by the collar and he stared at her wide eyed.

"I'm sorry, ok? I didn't know."

"You should know not to steal. You're a pitifully creature you know that? Now give the nice lady her purse back and tell her sorry."

The thug did and quickly ran away.

"Thank you very much. If you don't mind me asking what is a Teen Titan doing here?"

"You can say that I got lost."

Hawk rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and then the lady nodded. Hawk started walking again and then she saw the building. Hawk walked in and looked around. All the people there were overweight.

Hawk walked up to the counter and rang the bell.

"I'll be right there!"

A heavy German accent male voice said. Then there was a teen and a man walking to the counter.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing here?"

"I saw an ad about this gym on the television. I was wandering if I could take some classes?"

The teen boy looked at the older man who smiled at Hawk.

"You sure can. I'm Hans, owner and founder of Hans boxing gym. This is my son Alex."

"I'm Hawk."

Alex looked at Hawk with interest.

"You don't happen to be from America do you?"

"It so happens that I am. What about it?"

"Are you with the East Titans?"

Hawk blinked. She had no clue that they came all the way to Germany.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I am not."

"Come on! I would really like to know!"

"How'd our hero actions get this far?"

Hawk grumbled to herself and Alex answered.

"Well it started when all of the Titans from around the world got into one huge group and started fighting bad guys. The whole Teen Titans came around the world, but only once in Germany. Some guy named Speedy and Aqua Lad."

"What? He never told me that."

Hawk said in disbelieve. Speedy came to Germany and so did Aqua Lad? Is that why they fought in a different language? Was it German? Mas y Menos surely didn't know that language.

Hawk looked at Hans and Alex and then at the guys behind her who were working with weights.

"Am I the only girl here?"

"Yes. I hope that's ok with you."

"It's better than fighting with stuck up girls."

Hawk smiled at the two and they nodded. Hawk looked at the boxing equipment and smirked. This was going to be a long run.

****


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"One year later"

**

Hawk stood in the boxing ring facing Alex.

"You are going down this time, Hawk."

"You always say that, Alex."

Hawk rolled her eyes.

"Don't get cocky up there, Hawk!"

Hans yelled from the sidelines.

"Hey! No sideline boxing!"

Hawk shouted at Hans and then the bell rang. Alex and Hawk circled each other and Hawk had a smile on her face. Alex attacked first. He jabbed at Hawk and she dodged it. Then Hawk jabbed Alex in the stomach.

Hawk jumped back as Alex hit her in the head. She kept on moving and then did an up cut to Alex sending him to his butt. Hawk taunted Alex to get up. When he got up Hawk found the chance to strike. She punched Alex right in the face and then he was against the ropes. As Alex then ran at her, Hawk moved sideways and jabbed Alex in the side.

Alex suddenly turned around and hit Hawk in the face as he spun. Hawk was up against the ropes and started to feel her breath quicken. Alex had a hard punch to make a bear run away in pain. Yet, Hawk wasn't as clever as a bear. She kept on attacking even after Alex's hardest hit. She hated to lose. Hawk shook her head and stood up seeing Alex smile at her.

"Don't get to happy. You haven't won yet."

Hawk wheezed and then went in for a jab but it was caught by Alex.

"Come on, Hawk, I thought that I never win."

"You don't. You just never went against Big Mike and then fought someone as self-centered as you."

"That hurts so much. I'm not really that self-centered."

Hans coughed and Hawk smirked. He couldn't even stand up for his own son. Alex looked at Hans and Hawk smirked.

"Don't let your guard down, Alex!"

Hawk jabbed Alex right in the face and punched him in the chest at the same time. Alex's glove took a swipe at Hawk hitting Hawk's face in full force. Hawk stumbled back and felt her S scar sting her cheek. Alex was on the ground and Hans jumped in the ring and helped his son up.

Hans went over to Hawk and checked her cheek.

"You need the doctor to take a look at that, Hawk."

"You keep on telling me that, Hans."

"And you never listen to me. Come on you just won the whole Germany boxing tournament."

Hans said hitting Hawk in the shoulder.

"I'm a natural born pro."

Hawk said shrugging. Then Hawk jumped over the ropes and landed perfectly. All of a sudden Big Mike came towards her.

"How's my favorite boxing girl?"

"I'm great, Big Mike. Hope I didn't give you to bad of a beating."

"Well now that you mention it…"

Hawk rolled her eyes and Big Mike chuckled.

"Hey, Hawk, meet you at the pub after we get changed?"

Alex asked and Hawk nodded.

"Sure."

Then Hawk went to the girls changing room and changed into her new outfit. She had faded black jeans on and a red shirt that had an arrow shooting through an S. It was for Speedy the one she missed so dearly.

"Darn it, Speedy, where are you?"

Hawk asked sadly and then left to the pub.

When Hawk arrived she sat down next to Alex. He smiled and motioned towards some shrimp he bought her.

"Thanks, Alex, but you know me and shrimp now a day."

"Come on! You said that you loved shrimp in America!"

"I did. But, that was in America with the Titans."

Hawk said looking up at the sky. Then a whole bunch of people surrounded Hawk.

"Can we get your autograph, Hawk? You are the best boxer ever!"

"Sure."

Hawk smiled, but deep down she didn't like this attention. She wished it could be just like the old days when people just smiled and waved. She occasionally didn't mind a few people asking for autographs, but not on a daily basis. When Hawk was done signing autographs she looked at Alex who laughed.

"Maybe we need to get you bodyguards."

"I don't need those things. I could just turn all rabid wolf on them."

Alex laughed and then saw the sadness in Hawk's eyes.

"Hawk, are you ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're sad. I can see it in your eyes."

Hawk sighed and then looked away from Alex.

"I miss my old friends. You understand right?"

"I do. When my father and I moved from Rome, Italy I left all my friends behind. But, you know the story already."

Hawk nodded and then there was a scream and girls started running towards Alex.

"I'm leaving you to your fan girls, Alex. I'll be off somewhere."

Hawk said waving and then she left. As Hawk walked through the town she couldn't help but think someone was here that she knew. Not Hans or Alex but someone from America. Just then she saw him. Her eyes nearly popped open. What was Bruce Wayne doing in Germany?

"Bruce Wayne?"

"What?"

Bruce looked down at Hawk and he cleared his eyes thinking that he was seeing things.

"It can't be you. You're dead!"

"Bruce, it's me Hawk."

"But, Robin announced you dead."

"But, they didn't find my body did they?"

"No, we all assumed that the ocean washed it up."

"What does Aqua Lad have to say about this?"

"The fish don't know."

"That's what I thought."

Hawk smiled at Bruce and then he hugged her.

"Bruce, I don't need a broken bone. I'm already tired."

Hawk said and Bruce let her go.

"What do you mean? Did you take up hero in Germany? Why didn't you just call the Titans on your communicator? Why didn't you just fly back to Jump City or Steel City to make everything alright?"

"This may take awhile. How about we sit?"

Bruce nodded and then they sat down.

"As you know my 'death' was pronounced a year ago. I fought Slade and that's how he died and I as you all think died. But, my mother who's dead saved me from dying. I was pretty beaten up. Then I appeared in Germany. My first day here I started going to a boxing gym and then afterwards I started competing in tournaments and just five days ago I won the big tournament with every single boxing person worldwide. At least the ones that advanced to other stages than just the beginners. But, the reason that I couldn't just fly back is because it looks like being saved from death by an already dead person has some problems. All of my powers were taken away except my ability to change into a wolf. I couldn't call the Titans because my communicator freaked out on me and died. Only Cyborg has the right batteries for it anyway. And I didn't take up hero in Germany, just boxing. So now I'm well known around Germany."

Bruce nodded listening to Hawk. He just couldn't believe that she was alive. And that she had some pretty deep scars. Then someone yelled Hawk's name. Hawk turned around and saw Hans and Alex walking over to her.

"Bruce, this is my trainer Hans and his son Alex. Hans and Alex, this is my friend Bruce Wayne. He's from America."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce nodded and then looked at Hawk.

"Do you wish to come back home, Hawk?"

"Do you really mean it? I can come back home to Jump City or Steel City?"

"Yes. I just got done a meeting I had and I'm going back as soon as I go to my private jet."

"I would love to come! I'd be back home and well, with Speedy."

"Ah yes, Speedy he misses you so much. I'm afraid that he doesn't talk with any other Titans anymore. He left the East Titans because he couldn't handle the memories. No one knows where he lives."

"I'll find him. I could track down Speedy in an instant."

Hawk said and then looked at Alex and Hans.

"You know that I would never forget you guys."

"We know. Here I have something for you. It's from the whole boxing gym."

Hans handed Hawk a box and she opened it. Her eyes widened in shock and she gasped a little. Hawk pulled out a royal blue boxing jersey and then silver boxing trunks. In the bottom was a blue and silver robe with a howling wolf. Hawk then took out a metal plaque that had her name on it and also a number 1 boxing in the world title. There was another one like that as well.

"I wore these five days ago with the robe. How'd you get it?"

"Well, I had to talk with the person. He said that since you are the best then you could have them."

"Hans."

"I had to fight it out of him. It's the same story with the second plaque as well."

Hans said and then Hawk hugged Hans.

"You're the best trainer anyone could ask for."

"Don't make the old man cry now, Hawk. You know I don't like to cry."

"To bad, Old man, you know that you're going to cry."

Hans then started crying. He was going to miss Hawk so much.

"Take a plaque and hang it up showing everyone that you are the one who trained me, Hans. It'll mean a lot to me."

Hans nodded and then Alex put out his hand for Hawk to shake put she hugged him instead.

"Tough guys need hugs, Alex."

Hawk said and chuckled as Alex hugged her back. Then she broke away from the hug and looked at Bruce.

"We should get going now, Hawk."

"I agree."

Hawk smiled at Bruce and then the two left.

****


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

"_Return to Jump City"_

_**_

_Hawk and Bruce got off of the private jet and then Hawk looked around Jump City._

"_I have to leave you here, Hawk. Tell Robin I said hi."_

"_I will, Bruce."_

_Hawk watched as Bruce left and then she walked in the streets of Jump City. Everything was the same. They Hawk came to the pizza place where the Titans were eating at. They didn't look any older than before. But, then again it was a year that she was gone. All of a sudden a huge herd of people came running at Hawk and she ran to the pizza shop._

"_Hawk, can we get your autograph?"_

_They started yelling and Hawk looked at them. This was really scary. She didn't think people in Jump City even watched boxing. Then Hawk was surrounded._

"_Why did I come here again?"_

"_You wanted to look for the Titans."_

_Bruce said behind her and Hawk looked at Bruce. _

"_I thought you said that you were leaving."_

"_Well I saw the people trying to run you over so I decided to help."_

"_And say that I am looking for the Titans right in front of them?"_

_Hawk pointed to the Titans who were looking at them confused._

"_Bruce? Is this your girlfriend?"_

"_What in the world, Robin? Are you crazy? This is…"_

_Bruce trailed off catching Hawk's glare. He stepped back and then Hawk looked at Robin._

"_I'm Hawk."_

_All of a sudden the crowd started shouting._

"_We want your autograph! Can you please sign, Hawk?"_

"_I'm on break right now. I'll keep you updated when I'm off of my break."_

_Hawk said and the crowd nodded sadly and then left. Until Hawk notice one girl didn't leave. That girl was Bumble Bee leader of East Titans. She was staring at Hawk wide eyed._

"_You're dead."_

"_I'm still here aren't I?"_

"_But, you killed him."_

"_So you remember me?"_

"_How can I not forget? You're my best friend and I will never eat deer meat again."_

"_So tell me, Bumble Bee, how did you like seeing yourself eat deer meat?"_

"_Like I said, I will never eat deer meat again."_

_Hawk spread out her arms and then Bumble Bee hugged her._

"_You're alive and well."_

"_It's good to see you to, Bumble Bee. I missed you guys."_

"_Why didn't you come back?"_

"_I'll have to tell everyone when I find everyone."_

_Hawk said and then Robin walked over to the two girls. Bumble Bee stopped hugging Hawk and then looked at Robin with a smile on her face._

"_This girl that tried to kill Batman is back, Robin. It's Hawk."_

_Robin looked at Hawk with wide eyes._

"_How do you know that it's Hawk? Hawk is dead."_

"_Before Aqua Lad and I got Speedy out of the tower Slade had scarred Hawk with a metal S on the left cheek. A metal S in on her left cheek and it looks a year old. It's the same with the scar going down her right eye. The blow Hawk took with that sword meant a scar and here is the scar."_

_Bumble Bee said and then I was caught in a hug by Robin._

"_I'm so sorry that I got mad at you, Hawk! I wish we could be friends again."_

"_It's ok, Robin. We are friends already I was just mad at you."_

_Robin let Hawk go and then Beast Boy turned into a wolf and sniffed Hawk. Hawk turned into a wolf and then wagged her tail barking. Beast Boy started chasing Hawk around and the Titans watched amused. Hawk turned human and so did Beast Boy._

"_You still are that child, BB."_

"_How could I stop being a child, Hawk? I'm Beast Boy after all."_

_Hawk laughed and then took off her backpack and then took out the box Hans and Alex gave her._

"_What's in there, Hawk?"_

"_Something my very good German friends gave me."_

"_Don't say that you're…"_

"_I'm Hybrid Hawk, HH for short. I'm the world's best boxer."_

"_Why did you take up boxing when you have powers?"_

"_I'll tell you guys when we find everyone."_

"_Aqua Lad and Mas y Menos are at Titans East. We don't know where Speedy is."_

"_I think I know."_

_Hawk smirked and put the box away forgetting what she was going to do with it. She turned into a wolf and sniffed the air. Speedy had been here only three days ago. Hawk ran towards the smell, but stopped when she smelt it everywhere._

_Hawk narrowed her eyes and then sniffed around. He couldn't have just stayed here or he would be here. Hawk then was on his trail again. She was in Steel City now and running side by side with Cyborg's car. Hawk stopped at a High School and turned human._

"_He's here."_

"_So Speedy works at a school? Who would have guessed?"_

"_I should have known. I always told him that I wanted to work in a school."_

"_He did it for you, Hawk. You should be proud."_

"_I'm not. I want to kill him. He should have stayed with the East Titans."_

_Hawk walked in the school with the others behind her. Hawk stood in the office._

"_Hi, I'm here to see Mr. Harper."_

"_Do you have an appointment with Mr. Harper?"_

"_You have to have an appointment? I didn't know that!"_

"_Well, I'm sorry."_

"_Then would you mind telling him that the child is his?"_

"_You can go in and see him right now. He has no one in there right now."_

_The woman pointed to the principal office and Hawk walked in seeing Speedy sitting on his chair._

"_Mr. Harper?"_

_Speedy looked up and his eyes were shielded from his sun glasses._

"_Hawk, can you hurry up? I want to see him!"_

"_Then come in! He's got nothing to do unless get a stroke for being so young."_

_Bumble Bee, Aqua Lad, and Mas y Menos came in and Speedy stood up._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Settle down, Arrow Boy, we just want to hear what Hawk has to say."_

"_She's not Hawk."_

"_What makes you so sure?"_

"…"

_Speedy didn't answer and then Hawk walked over to Speedy._

"_Don't you remember what Slade did to me? He threw that metal S at me and it burned my left cheek. I have the scar right here. Then Slade's sword had my eye. I have that scar also. If you still don't believe me, Speedo, I remember that I had to leave to get some soda because you know me with shrimp and soda. I love to eat shrimp and drink it with soda."_

"_No way…"_

_Speedy didn't know what to say. Was this the real Hawk that he is love with? He swore that he knew Hawk was still alive but he had given up hope just yesterday and now she comes into the office telling him that she is alive?_

"_Hawk, what happened?"_

"_I'll tell you all at Titans East Tower. That is if you don't have trouble leaving."_

"_I'm not the principal. I'm just the assistant principal. I'll have the office lady work for the principal."_

_Speedy said getting up. Hawk smiled at Speedy and then they heard Beast Boy shouted._

"_Cat, oh my god!"_

_The East Titans ran out of the office to see Beast Boy hugging a girl._

"_Who's she, Beast Boy?"_

"_This is my girlfriend Cat. Cat, these are the East Titans. I bet you already know though."_

_Cat walked over to Hawk and looked up at her amazed._

"_You're Hybrid Hawk, the best boxer in the world."_

"_I guess I can never hide my boxing name."_

_Hawk said rubbing the back of her head. Then her phone went off and Hawk flipped it open to _show_ Hans and Alex on the line._

"_Hey, Alex, Hans, how's it going?"_

"_HH, come outside of the East Titans Tower. There is something amazing."_

"_I'll be right there. We just got Speedo back in the game."_

_Alex and Hans nodded and then Hawk turned off her phone and looked at the others who were surprised._

"_What?"_

"_Why do you have a cell phone when no one can even get a Go Phone?"_

"_I bought it. You don't expect me to live in Germany without a phone now do you? Sometimes I'm halfway dead when I step out of that ring."_

_Hawk said with a smile on her face. Then she looked at Cat and held out her hand._

"_Want to come? You could join again."_

_Cat touched Hawk's hand and then Cat pulled away suddenly._

"_You ok, Cat?"_

"_Something's wrong with her. I saw it in her mind."_

_Cat said and then Hawk narrowed her eyes. She knew what Cat had just seen. It was her being Slade's apprentice and the beating that he had given her. Such brutal beating that made Hawk want to wince but she didn't. What would the Titans think if Hawk just winced all of sudden to show pain? They would probably call her a weakling or maybe even a baby._

_Hawk walked out of the school with Speedy right behind her and then he smiled at her._

"_I just gave up on you yesterday. Then just today you come into my office."_

"_You shouldn't ever give up, Speedy."_

"_I know now."_

_Speedy said and then Hawk hugged him._

"_I missed you so much, Speedo. I thought that I'd never see you again."_

_Hawk whispered and Speedy hugged her back. They broke apart and then the other Titans smiled at the pair. Hawk turned into a wolf and then Speedy jumped on Cyborg's car hood._

"_You better get off, Speedy!"_

"_Come on, Cy! I can't fit in the car. Actually none of the cars can I fit in."_

"_Fine, but this is a onetime only deal."_

"_Ok."_

_Speedy said happily and then Hawk ran towards the East Tower. Hawk stopped and looked at the East Tower and she saw two people standing there._

"_Didn't those friends of your say that it was amazing or something, Hawk?"_

"_They said that. Maybe we can see what happened over there."_

_Hawk motioned towards the two people standing outside of the East Tower. The Titans went over and then Hawk's expression lit up. She ran at the two and they turned around hearing barks. Hawk turned human and hugged Alex._

"_What are you guys doing in America? What about the gym?"_

"_We have someone looking over it, HH."_

_Hawk let go of Alex and then smiled at Hans._

"_What no hug for the old man?"_

"_I don't want to break your bones cry baby."_

"_That's harsh. You know it was sad seeing you leave."_

_Hawk looked at the Titans East and Speedy who seemed sad._

"_Guys, the old man here is my old trainer Hans and his son Alex."_

"_It's nice to meet you, Hans and Alex. I'm Robin."_

_Alex was next to his father and smiled at Robin._

"_We know all about you guys."_

_Alex turned towards Speedy and smiled at him._

"_You're Speedy. I've heard so much about you from HH here, eh."_

"_Hawk talked about me in Germany?"_

"_Of course she did, eh. She has a huge crush on you, Speedy, you're a lucky one. If Hawk didn't love ye I would have asked her out me self."_

_Alex said to Speedy and Speedy smiled at Hawk who was unlocking the tower door._

"_Hawk, how'd you know the password?"_

"_It's Speedo's password, Bee. I remember he uses his real name all the time. It's a cute name also."_

_Hawk winked at Speedy and he smiled at her with a cocky grin. Raven and Aqua Lad seemed to notice the look and Raven winced as Aqua Lad nearly gagged up never eaten fish (in other words himself). Speedy and the others followed Hawk in. Hawk smiled at the place and looked back at Speedy._

"_Since when did Bee allow you to paint the main room electric yellow?"_

"_Since Mas y Menos threatened her with some deer meat."_

_Hawk laughed and Bumble Bee seemed to shrink. Then everyone sat down on the couch and looked at Hawk, Alex, and Hans._

"_What?"_

"_Aren't you going to tell us why you didn't come back a year ago?"_

"_Oh right."_

_****_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Questions, Answers, and Father"

**

Hawk rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Ok, I was close to death and my mother who's dead saved me. She is a remarkable woman just by the look of her. Anyway, she told me that I was on the brink of death and that when I went back down to Earth that I wouldn't have any powers left only to transform into a wolf. I was pretty pissed by this. My mother, she told me that she couldn't send me back to you guys for some reason and then she sent me to my father who is alive and searching for me. It seems like she sent me to the last place he was seen. I was at the outskirts of Berlin, Germany. I couldn't contact you guys because my communicator freaked out on me and died. Then I walked around and I remember the first time when I met Hans and Alex.

"I walked into Hans's gym and asked if I could take his classes and then I learned that there were no girls. My first real reply that didn't involve the Teen Titans of any sort was 'It's better than fighting stuck up girls'. Then I have one tiny question for Speedy. When did you plan on telling me that you went to Germany?"

Speedy sunk back in his seat looking up at Hawk with a nervous smile.

"Well…Um…"

Speedy didn't know what to say. Hawk had an icy death glare right at him and it scared him. What was Hawk going to do to him? Was she going to throw him into a tub of guts and make him eat snakes? He had already been in bear blood and eyes while eating lizards. Yes, Hawk had done that to him. It was when he had started coloring in her spell book that she kept. It wasn't really pretty.

The rest of the East Titans had hid in their rooms for a week because they were afraid if Hawk was still mad and if she would take it out on them.

Hawk looked at all of the Titans and then Hans and Alex crept towards the door.

"We have to leave now, HH. We just came here to see how you were doing."

"Ok, bye guys."

Hawk waved and then all of a sudden she was getting a beating with a stick.

"How dare you not look? What did your mother tell you?"

Hawk winced at every hit with the stick and the Titans were too shocked to do anything.

"Ow! Hold on! Ow! Who the heck are you? Ow!"

"I am your father!"

"What? Ow! Will you stop, Ow! Hitting me? Ow! Can you stop hitting me with that stupid little banana?"

Hawk asked and the man stopped. Hawk got a good look at him. He had light brown hair and green eyes.

"Hold on a second. You have light brown hair and my mother has blonde hair. So how do I have black hair?"

"Well…We really never did understand that. My side of the family has light brown hair and green eyes while your mother's side of the family has blonde hair and brown eyes. It's a mystery."

He shrugged and then Hawk shook her head. Her sight wasn't cooperating with her right now. Hawk then looked at the stick that she had called a stupid little banana.

"So you're my father? I'm surprised. I'm taller than you."

"You are taller than most of your friends."

"Ok, you have me there."

Hawk said with a laugh and then the Titans all stood up and Speedy walked over to Hawk and he looked at her father.

"I'm sorry, but I really think Hawk is right, Sir. You are small."

"I know that! I just wanted her to think that she was taller than all of her friends."

"We mostly are the same height. All of us boys are taller than Hawk."

"Not you, Mr."

"I'll be taller than her soon."

Speedy said and then Hawk smiled at him. Speedy didn't want to lose such a stupid little fight. Hawk hit Speedy and then saw Robin looking at them with Bumble Bee.

"There is a mission that needs to be worked out."

"I'll do it."

Hawk said and Bumble Bee nearly zapped Hawk.

"You don't even know what it is!"

"Hey, at least I volunteered."

Hawk shrugged and Speedy just smiled more at Hawk. Robin shook his head sadly and then continued what he was saying.

"The mission is in China. There is a person named Kai who is a terror there. We need three people to do the job. We already know that Hawk will do it so now it's only two people."

Mas y Menos raised their hands quickly and smiled.

"We can go!"

"Are you two sure you can handle Hawk?"

"Yes, Senior Robin. We are sure."

Mas Y Menos smiled at Hawk and she smiled back at them. Then she looked at Robin.

"Well I guess the three of us are going."

Bumble Bee hit Cyborg and motioned towards Speedy who was behind Hawk.

"I think we should leave them alone. So they could get caught up you know?"

"I think you're right, Bee. Hey, Rob, Rae, get Star and BB. We are going out for some soda and pizzas want to come?"

The two nodded and then Mas y Menos grabbed Aqua Lad's hand they started saying stuff about fish and the lake.

After everyone left Speedy cleared his throat. Hawk turned around and looked at Speedy with a smile.

"Well they left in a hurry didn't they?"

"Hawk, I think we should talk."

"God is it something bad?"

"No! What makes you think that?"

"You saying 'Hawk, I think we should talk' that makes me think that it's something bad."

Speedy just directed Hawk to the couch and he sat next to her holding her hand.

"Hawk, I've missed you so much. I never got to tell you how I feel about you. I've gone head over heels for you, Hawk. I-"

Speedy was cut off by Hawk's lips on his. Speedy kissed back and Hawk broke apart smiling at Speedy.

"I know already, Speedy. Those three months together last year told me a lot and then when I was gone a year I noticed how much I loved you."

Speedy smiled widely. He hugged Hawk and she hugged him back.

"Just be safe on your journey, Hawk."

"No need to worry, Speedo. I'll be on my best behavior. How about you help me pack up? That is if I have anything here still."

"You're in luck, Hawk! Your dresser, bed, and nightstand were saved in the collapse of the old tower. Everyone else's bed and dresser were saved."

"Then come on! Or should I start calling you Slow?"

"Don't do that, Hawk!"

Hawk jumped over the couch and ran. Speedy was chasing her and then he tripped over Hawk's backpack. He picked it up and looked at it with interest.

"Oh, Hawk, what's in here?"

Speedy asked and Hawk poked her head out of her room door.

"That's my stuff in there. You can open it. Just don't let anything drop."

Speedy nodded happily and then opened the bag. He set it down and knelt beside the bag. He took out a box and then went cross legged and put it in his lap as he opened it. His eyes went wide as he took out a jersey and shorts.

"I bet she looked pretty hot in these."

Speedy smiled to his self and then he took out a robe and saw a wolf howling on it. Then there was a plaque on the bottom and Speedy seemed to have stopped breathing all together. Hawk was the boxer Hybrid Hawk that he had been a fan over? He remembered the news saying that Hybrid Hawk was with Bruce Wayne. Could she have loved Bruce? Could Bruce even love?

"Hawk, I need to ask you a question."

"What is it, Speedo?"

"The news it said that Hybrid Hawk and Bruce Wayne are a couple. Is it true?"

"What the heck? I just went into his private jet to come back to America! I saw him in Jedoch Park."

"What park?"

"Jedoch Park, Jedoch means nevertheless."

"Oh, I guess the television starts most rumors then."

"I guess."

"What do you mean you guess?"

"It's nothing, Speedy."

Hawk said but Speedy didn't buy it. Did she have a boyfriend in Germany? What is she hiding? Why is he sounding like a father looking over his daughter?

Speedy shook his head and then put everything back. Then he saw something in Hawk's backpack on the side inside. Speedy reached for it and had a tight grip on it. He took it out and examined it then his heart sunk.

"No…"

"What's wrong, Speedo?"

Hawk stepped out with another backpack and she saw what Speedy had in his hands.

"Why, Hawk? Why?"

"It's not what you think, Speedy. I kept it to make me know what I did wrong."

Then Speedy held up a square that was black and gold on either sides. Hawk walked over to him and sat next to Speedy.

"You know that I would never think of even going back to what I was. I'm glad that I killed him and that he won't come back. Come on, Speedo, I hear Beast Boy saying something."

Speedy nodded and got up still not sure of Hawk now. She kept the suit Slade had given her and the metal S that scared her.

****


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"China"

**

Hawk looked at everyone with Mas y Menos beside her.

"I'll see you soon no need to worry. And, it was nice to meet you, Cat. I bet you could take better care of Gar than anyone can."

Cat smiled at Hawk and then held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Hawk. Maybe once you three get back we could hang out?"

"That would be a wonderful idea, Friend Cat! We can have what you call a girls night!"

"I wasn't really thinking on that, Star."

"Then you were doing the thinking on what, Friend Cat?"

"Maybe like a day for us girls only?"

Hawk smiled and nodded while Mas y Menos pulled at Hawk's legs.

"See you all soon. Mas y Menos, don't you touch my car! Did you just scratch the tire? Is that dust?"

"She sounds like Cyborg."

Cat said and then Cyborg rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Isn't she a little more obsessive over her car then me?"

"Well just maybe a tiny bit."

Cat said and Speedy just looked at the spot where Hawk was. Bumble Bee and Aqua Lad noticed and then Aqua Lad spoke up.

"So did you make a move on Hawk?"

"Actually she kissed me first."

"Really, how'd that happen?"

"I was going to tell her that I love her and kiss her but I only got to I and she kissed me cutting me off."

"Well that comes with an Olalla. Did you two do anything afterwards?"

"Are you that perverted, Aqua Lad? You really need a girlfriend."

"Well I already have one for your information."

"Right forgot. You have Star."

Speedy said and the others laughed. Speedy was going to miss Hawk like he did for a year.

** * ** * ** * ** * ** * **

Hawk and the two twins got off of the airplane and then Mas y Menos started looking at everything.

"Ok, Mas y Menos, you guys take the town. I'm going to search out of town. If you find Kai contact me. You have his picture right?"

"Yes, Hawk."

Menos held up a picture of a dark brown haired man with amber eyes. His eyes made Hawk remember of herself. Being a vampire, but you couldn't be for sure that he was a vampire. Not all vampires had amber eyes like Hawk. She had clear blue eyes.

Hawk left and then saw a misty area and a monkey sitting on a branch.

"China has monkeys? I thought they had dinosaurs."

"You clearly haven't done your homework."

"Who said that?"

"I did clearly Miss."

Hawk looked at the monkey and tilted her head.

"Did you just speak?"

"Yes."

Hawk's eyes widened and then she climbed up the tree and sat next to the monkey.

"Why are you talking?"

"I am a trainer for those who wish to walk."

"You mean for babies?"

"No. When I say for those who wish to walk I mean on bamboo."

The monkey motioned towards behind the tree and Hawk saw a lot of bamboo.

"May I learn from you?"

"Where do you come from?"

"America."

"I see. Ok, then, Young Grasshopper. We will begin training now."

"I hate grasshoppers."

"Young Skunk?"

"Hate skunks."

"What is your name?"

"My name is Hawk."

"Ok, then your name is Young Fledgling."

Hawk sighed and then stood up and jumped down. She looked at the bamboo and then back up at the monkey.

"So are you going to teach me or what?"

"Rushing already? Ok then. When you learn to walk you then you will learn to fight."

Hawk nodded and then the monkey climbed on the bamboo. His left foot was on a different bamboo then his right foot. Hawk jumped on the bamboo and then fell.

"Ouch! How'd you get on that bamboo?"

"Practice, Young Fledgling."

"This is going to be harder than I thought."

Hawk said madly and then the monkey laughed.

** * ** * ** * ** * ** * **

After about 50 tries Hawk was up on the bamboo with a victorious smile on her face.

"I knew that I could do it!"

"In 50 tries, Young Fledgling, I say you are my best student yet."

All of a sudden Hawk heard Mas y Menos start shouting at her.

"Hawk, what are you doing? We to be finding one named Kai."

"I know, Mas, but this can help us."

"Walk on sticks, it loco."

Mas said and then the monkey stepped near Hawk.

"Cute monkey!"

Menos shouted happily and then Hawk's sensei, Bam, shook his head sadly.

"For your information I am nothing as close to a cute monkey. I wish that you leave me and my student alone."

"Student, Hawk no student. Hawk is boxing student not monkey student."

"Boxing? That's how I noticed the jumps you did, Young Fledgling."

The monkey said and Hawk rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

Then Menos started shaking the bamboo Hawk was standing on and she fell backwards into someone's arms. It wasn't Mas or Menos nor was it the monkey's arms.

"Are you ok?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Hawk was let down and then she looked at her savior. He had blonde hair and green shimmering eyes.

"I'm Gannon."

"I'm Hawk."

Hawk smiled at Gannon and he smiled back. Mas y Menos growled and then tugged on Hawk.

"We find evil Kai. No forget Speedy, Hawk."

"I wish I knew that this mission was in China or I wouldn't have done this. I'd stay close to the tower."

"We should know."

Mas y Menos said and then Gannon looked at Hawk amused. Something about him made the three East Titans shiver. What was he trying to do?

"I've got to go. Master Bam, I will be back to actually walk on the bamboo. Don't worry."

"I will wait for your return, Young Fledgling."

Hawk saluted off the monkey and followed Mas y Menos.

** * ** * ** * ** * ** * **

Gannon jumped on the bamboo and walked towards the monkey.

"What do you know about the girl, Kai?"

The monkey glared at Gannon and then turned into a human and stood up. He was a dark brown haired man with amber eyes.

"Why do you want to know, Gannon? Are you interested in the girl who already has a boyfriend?"

"Kai, you better tell me."

"What would you do to me, Gannon?"

"I'll turn you in."

"Her name is Hawk. She was a boxer, but went back to being an East Titan. She has a boyfriend, but they aren't exactly together. It wasn't really made clear that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. What else do you want to know?"

"What kind of men she likes."

"I'll have to find that out tomorrow, Gannon."

"You better know, Kai."

"What do you plan on doing? Use your magic to get her to be yours?"

"You know me well, Brother. I'll see you tomorrow."

Gannon smiled wickedly and then saw Kai turn back into a monkey and he left. Gannon stayed standing on the bamboo and looking out where Hawk had once stood.

"I'll get you under my spell, Cutie."

****


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Surprise"

**

Hawk walked out of the apartment she had rented with Mas y Menos. She fed them some donuts and told them that she was going to meet Master Bam. Hawk jumped through the trees and stopped seeing Master Bam sitting on the tree branch below her.

"You can't hide from me, Young Fledgling."

"It was a try, Master Bam."

Hawk said with a sigh. She jumped down next to Master Bam with a smile on her face.

"I'm ready to walk on bamboo."

"You don't walk today. You will fight. When you learn to fight on bamboo you will be able to run, jog, walk, anything."

"Cool."

Hawk said happily and then they started.

After Hawk had mastered to fight on bamboo she started pacing as Master Bam began laying questions on her.

"What type of men do you like?"

"Well I like men that can stand up for me and that will let me go my own way. I like them to be brave and challenging."

"There is not a wide variety of those men you look for."

"I know. I found Speedy like that. He stands up for me when I need it and he doesn't try and change the way I flow. He is brave and is up for any challenge. Yet Speedy doesn't match up to the baseball guy."

"So you like men who are the baseball type as well?"

"I think it's cool when a man plays a certain sport. Like someone doing karate, boxing, or baseball. It just depends on if I want to have a relation with them. Now, Master Bam, I think the questions should stop."

Then the monkey started to shake and Hawk looked confused.

"Master Bam?"

"Hawk, stay away from him!"

Hawk turned around and looked to see Gannon. He jumped in front of her and then Hawk looked over his shoulder at Master Bam. Master Bam wasn't a monkey. He was Kai.

"This the guy you're looking for, Hawk?"

"It's him alright."

Hawk nodded and Gannon scowled at Kai who just looked at him shocked.

"But, brother…"

"I was never your brother, Kai."

Gannon then kicked Kai and Mas y Menos tied him up.

"Mas y Menos, go and turn Kai in. He won't be showing himself around China anymore."

"Yes, Senior Gannon!"

Mas y Menos raced off and Hawk smiled at Gannon.

"Thanks for the help, Gannon, but one thing is troubling me."

Hawk could imagine Speedy's face when she said that.

"Brother? Are you and Kai related?"

"Somewhat. He's my stepbrother. I swear if I knew Kai was that monkey I'd have turned him in. Don't get me wrong, Hawk, I still love my brother, but in a distant way."

Gannon then held up a bottle of liquid and gave it to Hawk.

"Your fighting skills are amazing. I can see the boxing patterns in the moves of yours."

"So you saw me and Kai fight?"

"I work around these parts. It so happens that I was passing near on my way home."

Without Hawk knowing that the drink Gannon gave her was his potion she took a gulp. A smile fell upon her face.

"How'd you know that cherry was my favorite flavored water?"

"Lucky guess, Darling."

On the inside Hawk was screaming at herself to hit Gannon on the head and run, but her body wouldn't listen. What did he put in the drink? Hawk wandered madly. Something isn't right with this man.

Gannon came close to Hawk with a smile on his face. The drink dropped out of Hawk's hands as Gannon wrapped his arms around Hawk's waist. Gannon moved closer to Hawk and pressed his lips to hers. With the potion kicking in more and more each second Hawk kissed back.

She swore that she was going to kill herself afterwards for this. She was also going to kill Gannon. But, Gannon's green eyes shimmered in the light like nothing she had ever seen. Gannon broke apart looking at Hawk with an evil grin.

"What did you do to me, Gannon?"

"Ever heard of a love potion? I made Kai tell me everything he knew about you."

"That's why he asked me such questions."

"And don't you worry about your type of men. I'm one of them, Sweetie."

Hawk got a hold of her body and she whacked Gannon on the head.

"I already have a boyfriend, Gannon."

"What? How'd you get out of my potion?"

"It's called love. I look forward to be going back to my boyfriend now."

Hawk said and then she left to find Mas y Menos.

** * ** * ** * ** * ** * **

Hawk had Kai held down. He had gotten out of Mas y Menos's hold and now she had him.

"Don't you go and think that you can get away, Kai. The Titans with me as a leader don't let anyone get away that we target."

"Yea, what Hawk said!"

Menos said and Hawk smiled at him and then Mas y Menos took him off to the police. Before the Chinese police put Kai in the car he said something that Hawk couldn't quiet hear. When the police pulled away Hawk was on her knees in pain.

"Halcon, what's wrong?"

Hawk didn't answer as she was turned into a tiger. Hawk lifted her paw in shock.

"No, I can't be a tiger! What did Kai do to me?"

Hawk wailed and then Mas took out his communicator and called Robin. He placed it down in front of Hawk and then Robin appeared on the other end. His eyes shot open and he looked ready to yell that we had died by a tiger.

"No, Robin! It's me Hawk!"

"Hawk, what happened to you?"

"Kai turned me into a tiger. He's in jail now. We won't be back for awhile. We have to go to Hong Kong to get a plane. We are in…Well right now I have no clue where we are."

Hawk looked around, but didn't see a sign anywhere. Robin nodded and then Speedy came on line.

"A tiger ate Hawk, Mas, and Menos!"

Speedy cried and Hawk placed a paw over her face.

"Speedy, it's me Hawk. I was turned into a tiger. I'll be back home soon."

"You better be, Hawk! I can't stand it without you!"

"That plead might get me to stay here longer."

"Then, don't come back."

"That's mean, Speedy! You don't love me anymore!"

"Of course I love you, Hawk! It's just…"

Aqua Lad and Bumble Bee cut off Speedy as Hawk saw them dancing in the background.

"Speedy said he loves Hawk! It's going to be Speedy and Hawk forever!"

"Will you to shut it!?"

Speedy and Hawk yelled at the same time. Everyone in the tower looked at them surprised.

"Did you guys practice that or something?"

"We didn't practice."

Hawk and Speedy said at the same time yet again.

"Sorry!"

"Stop it already!"

Cat said and then Speedy and Hawk shut up.

"Cat has a major affect on you two! Isn't that cute?"

"What did you say, Bumble Bee?"

"I said nothing!"

Hawk smiled and then Speedy chuckled.

"See you soon, Babe."

"Bye and don't call me that, Speedo."

Hawk hung up and then looked up at Mas y Menos.

"We better start moving."

The two nodded and then they started heading north.

When they reached the rocky roads Hawk stopped growling at her paws.

"Something wrong, Halcon?"

"My paws are too soft so the rocks will make them bleed."

"Will you be able to walk?"

"We need to rest every once in awhile, but I can walk."

Mas y Menos nodded and then the three left. Hawk stopped and Mas y Menos stopped as well.

"You stop quickly now, Halcon, Mas carry you?"

"But, why should I carry Halcon, Menos? Can't you carry her?"

"I hold map. Map is very heavy."

Mas rolled his eyes and then Mad Mod appeared in front of them.

"Hello, Little Duckies, how's it going?"

"What the heck are you doing here?"

"I hear you came to China. I decided to stop by and say ello."

"I'll have to put you in jail."

"But, I didn't do anything. You can't arrest me when I did nothing, Ducky."

"Stop calling me Ducky! That is not my name!"

"Well who knew that a tiger could have an attitude?"

"Do you know who I am?"

"You're a tiger."

"I'm Hawk."

"You are the Hawk, the Hawk that died?"

"Don't remind me."

Hawk chuckled and then Mad Mod just blinked. He really didn't believe it until he saw the look in Hawk's eyes.

"You are coming with me, Hawk."

Smoke surrounded the three Titans and when it cleared Hawk was gone and there was a note that said Mad Mod.

"Speedy is going to kill us, Menos!"

Mas cried and then Menos narrowed his eyes.

"We go to casa and tell the others. Even if Senior Speedy wants to kill us we know who took Hawk."

Mas nodded and then the two twin Titans headed off.

** * ** * ** * ** * ** * **

"Senior Robin, Senior Speedy, we lost Hawk!"

Mas y Menos burst through the doors and saw Hawk standing there looking at them confused.

"I'm right here, Duckies…I mean Mas y Menos."

"She not Hawk! She brainwashed!"

Mas shouted pointing his finger at Hawk. Menos lowered his brother's arm.

"It do no good, Mas. They see her as regular Hawk, no Mad Hawk Mod."

Mas crossed his arms then Speedy went over to them.

"You guys noticed too? Aqua Lad, Bee, and I have strayed away from her. Tell us what happened."

Mas y Menos looked at each other and nodded back to Speedy.

"We come back from Kai. He turn Hawk into talking baby tiger and we rest. Then big haired red head came along. He made smoke come around us. Smoke cleared and Hawk no there nor is big haired red head. Left note say his name, Mad Mod."

Speedy nodded and looked at his girlfriend sadly. Aqua Lad and Bumble Bee had her tied up while the other Titans looked confused. Speedy pulled out his MP3 player and turned it on to what Hawk called it, 'The Madness of Cheesecake.'

"Snap out of his hold on you, Hawk. We know Mad Mod has brainwashed you."

"Who made you think that?"

"It was Mas y Menos."

"And how would they know that I was brainwashed or not?"

"Well they were with you."

"No they weren't."

The West Titans looked confused at Hawk and she knew what she just did. Mad Mod appeared next to Hawk as she lowered her head in shame.

"I guess I should have thought before I acted."

Mad Mod said and then he looked at his student.

"You little duckies are very missed behaved. I must say that Bear here is a better student then all of you."

"Let Hawk go!"

"Sorry, Ducky. She's my new student and your new enemy."

Speedy growled and then the ropes burned around Hawk and she stood up. She lifted her head and her eyes glowed deadly silver like the time when that dark energy stuff went in her.

"Attack, Bear!"

****


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Students?"

**

Mod pointed at the Titans and Hawk lifted her hand and then everyone was caught in her energy. Everyone tried to break free. Then Hawk clucked her tongue like calling for a horse. The East Titans stopped causing the West Titans to stop as well. Hawk's eyes were back to her regular clear blue eyes and she winked to them.

"Play along."

Hawk whispered and Speedy and Bumble Bee held back a laugh. Hawk's eyes turned silver again and then she turned around and let all the Titans go.

"Titans, Go!"

Hawk shouted and her eyes were back to normal. Mod was surprised, but then he started fighting.

"Students shouldn't drop out!"

"To bad, Mod, I'm not the perfect student of yours like you thought. I never will be the perfect student."

Then there were twelve Mad Mod's and Hawk went for the real one. With Hawk's powers she had before she knew which one was the real one.

Hawk had Mad Mod in a corner.

"Too bad, Bear, that your powers won't work when our fight is over."

"That doesn't matter to me anymore, Mad Mod. At least I am doing this for my team."

"You'd have been such a great student of mine, Bear."

"Not in your life time, Mod."

Hawk growled and then she punched Mod in the face. He fell to the ground and then he disappeared as the rest of the Mod's disappeared.

"Hawk, how'd you do that? How'd you get out of his hold?"

"I was never in his hold. Are you guys that blind? I had to pretend so he would give me a taste of my powers again and so I could get out of being a tiger."

Speedy rubbed the back of his head and then Bumble Bee and Robin walked up to Hawk.

"You were great being a leader to us, Hawk, so Robin and I decided that you should be the South Titans leader."

"But, there are no South Titans."

"Actually there are four little kids that have powers and they need a leader. They live in Fire City."

"They live in Fire City? Why do they call it Fire City?"

"No fires ever start there. Even if a fire comes straight towards it the fire just disappears."

"I don't know. I don't want to leave you guys."

"You just need to see if you like them and if you don't you can come back and if you do you can stay."

Hawk looked at Robin and Bumble Bee then nodded.

"I'll go there now. I'll stay with them for a week and I'll see if I like them."

Hawk said and then Speedy jumped on Hawk.

"Don't leave me! I'll be stuck with Aqua Lad!"

"Speedy, it's only for a week."

"But, what if you like the kids?"

"That's a problem. I like some kids and then I hate some kids."

Hawk then went down to the garage with Speedy still hugging Hawk telling her not to go. Hawk uncovered a blue and silver sports car and then Speedy let go of Hawk.

"How'd you get that?"

"Aqua Lad's little helper made it for me. I'll miss you, Speedo, but it's only for a week."

Hawk jumped in her car and headed off to Fire City. When Hawk stopped in front of a giant red T. Hawk parked her car and knocked on the door.

"Is anyone home?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Hawk. I was sent here by Robin and Bumble Bee."

"Oh! I'll be right down."

Hawk chuckled at the boy's voice. When the door opened Hawk looked down and the boy looked up at her.

"I'm Sparrow."

"It's nice to meet you, Sparrow."

"Are you going to be our leader?"

"I don't know. I have to like you guys first."

Sparrow nodded. Hawk guessed that he was about twelve.

"So did Bee fake our age?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did she say we were little kids again?"

"Yes."

"She still can't trust us. It's hard to get her trust."

"Not really. You just need to get her a box of chocolate or Shockers and you become her friend."

Hawk shrugged and then in the main room she saw about other kids around the age of twelve.

"Mind if I ask how old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"I guessed that you were twelve."

"I'm the smallest in my team. It's pretty bad."

Sparrow said and then the three other kids looked around and they just looked at Hawk confused.

"Who is she, Twerp?"

"This is Hawk. Robin and Bumble Bee sent her here to see if she wants to be our leader."

"We don't need a leader, Wing."

The girl said glaring at Hawk. Hawk narrowed her eyes and then made herself grow to the roof.

"What did you say?"

"I said that we don't need a leader."

Hawk decided to make it look like she was a demon now Raven might as well kill her for doing this. Hawk's appearance changed. She now had four silver eyes, a head of a wolf, a body of a wolf but she stood on hind legs, a wolf tail, and hawk wings. All of the kids cowered in fear and then Raven appeared on the screen and saw Hawk.

Raven's eyes were wide with shock and Hawk rubbed the back of her head.

"Hello, Rae."

"How are you…?"

"How am I a demon you ask? It's simple. My parents were protectors of some underworld and a demon was loose when I was just born. My mother sealed the spirit of the demon in me causing her to lose her life and my father took care of me until I was kidnapped by those Indians you remember."

"Why couldn't you have at least told us? You do know that you could have just summoned up the powers of your demon and get back home."

"Yea, I don't know how to do that. I only know how to activate my demon when I need to scare or set people straight."

"And you scare these kids until they pee their pants? You are so great with kids. How about I just tell everyone you are going to eat them?"

"I am quiet hungry now that you mention it."

The kids screamed in terror and Hawk chuckled.

"Do you really think that I would eat you guys?"

"Yes."

Hawk placed her paw over her face and sighed.

"Nice going, Hawk. You really convinced them that you are going to be a great leader."

"It's not funny, Rae."

Raven started giggling and Hawk's eyes widened.

"Run! Everyone near Raven run! She's laughing or giggling…Whatever you call it!"

Hawk could see in the back that Beast Boy had cat in his arms running around freaking out. Bumble Bee and Cyborg had grabbed Mas y Menos while Aqua Lad held Claws in his arms. Speedy he was the first one out the door and Robin tried to stop Raven. Hawk turned back to her regular self and then looked at the kids. She ended the transition and looked at the kids.

"My name is Hawk."

"I'm Aristocrat."

"I'm Nacho."

"I'm Drought."

The girls name was Aristocrat? And the other two boys were Nacho and Drought? Who thought of such names for them?

"Why do you guys have names like those?"

"The JLU did."

"I'll need to talk to them."

Hawk growled and then Sparrow grabbed her hand and smiled like a little kid.

"Aristocrat is fourteen, Nacho is twelve, and Drought is thirteen."

"How old are you?"

Nacho asked and Hawk chuckled.

"I'm eighteen."

"Wow!"

The teens looked at Hawk with honor even Aristocrat. This was going to be a good team.

****


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"A week later"

**

"Crat, where is Nacho?"

"He's upstairs, Hawk!"

Hawk ran upstairs and saw Nacho and Drought running around playing Stankball with Sparrow.

"Guys, you better not break that vase!"

There was a loud crash and Hawk flinched.

"Sorry, Hawk!"

"You better be sorry, Drought! Cause now it's my turn!"

Hawk held up another Stankball and the boys eyes went wide. They ran right past Aristocrat and then she turned her head to see Hawk running with the Stankball in her hands. Seeing this made Crat run right behind the boys. They hid in front of the couch trying to catch their breaths.

Hawk knew where they were, but never told them. She started to look in the kitchen and a smile came onto her face. She could hear the four kids whispering. When will they ever learn? Hawk walked over to the couch and looked down on them. There was a little wind noise, but Hawk didn't pay attention nor did the kids.

"You guys should know not to whisper with these ears of mine."

"I told you, Drought! She could hear you!"

"I heard all of you. Now who shall get 'The Hawk Stankball'? Shall it be Sparrow, Crat, Nacho, or Drought?"

"You should pick Drought."

Sparrow said and then Hawk smiled wickedly at Drought. Drought was scared out of his wits and then Hawk hit…Sparrow in the face. All of the kids besides Sparrow started laughing and at one point they started to have tears in their eyes.

"I see you will be leader of this team, Hawk."

Hawk looked up with wide eyes seeing the East and West Titans looking at her.

"Hi guys. I didn't know you were watching."

"You taught them to play Stankball! That's so cool! But, I thought that you hated Stankball, Hawk!"

The transition was ended and Hawk looked confused. The four kids shrugged their shoulders and then Hawk held a pair of car keys in her hands.

"We're going for a ride."

The kids yelled happily and then Hawk got in the front seat of her car as Crat sat next to her and the three boys were in the back. As they went to Steel City Crat had changed the radio to Cotton Eyed Joe and everyone, but Hawk started jamming to it.

"What's with this song anyways? Did some drunken guy make this song and get famous?"

"We don't know, but it's a great song!"

Hawk rolled her eyes and pulled into the garage of the Titans East and the four kids behind her. She could hear Speedy yelling.

"Who's that guy that's yelling, Hawk?"

"Speedy."

Hawk said and then the main door opened to the main room. Hawk watched amused as Speedy started throwing a fit. Then the four kids behind Hawk started giggling. Nacho took Hawk's hand and she looked down at him.

"Hawk, I got to go."

"You should have gone when we were at the tower."

"I didn't need to go then, but I need to go now."

Hawk looked up at the Titans and then coughed. No one heard her so Hawk motioned for everyone to follow her. The kids followed and just watched the man with the arrows start running around like a two year old with a sugar rush, but he was complaining. When Nacho was done they went to the main room again and then Hawk walked right behind Speedy and the other Titans stopped their talking.

Speedy looked confused and then…Hawk was jumped on by the kids.

"Guys, what are you trying to do? Kill me?"

"Hawk, we got Sparrow mad!"

"Run for your life!"

The three got off of Hawk and Aristocrat pulled Hawk in front of Speedy.

"Hawk?"

"Hello, Speedy, yea they got Sparrow mad. You guys might as well hide. I should never have taught him how to play Stankball."

Speedy turned around and saw Sparrow with a glowing red Stankball in his hands. All of the Titans eyes went wide and everyone hid. That is almost everyone. Hawk and Speedy were out in the open.

"I think we should run now."

Hawk pulled on Speedy's shirt and he followed her as Sparrow ran after them.

"I don't want to do this to you, Sparrow!"

Sparrow said nothing and Hawk growled. She turned around with Speedy behind her and then lifted her hand. Black energy surrounded Sparrow and then he started freaking out.

"Hawk, let Sparrow down!"

Drought, Nacho, and Aristocrat knocked Hawk down causing her to turn and fall into Speedy. Their lips connected and both started blushing like crazy. There were a few whistles and Hawk could hear the four kids behind her shout, 'Gross!'

Hawk and Speedy broke apart and then Aqua Lad, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Cat gave high fives to each other.

"Ok, Dude, that was so not expected."

"I've got to say I enjoyed it."

Speedy smiled and Hawk smacked him in the head. Speedy and the others laughed and then Hawk stood up helping Speedy up. Nacho grabbed Hawk's hand and looked up at her.

"Hawk, why are we even here?"

"Well, the transition was ended all of a sudden so I thought something was wrong."

Hawk said with a shrug. Then Red X appeared and he grabbed Hawk's wrists.

"See you Titans later."

"Let me go!"

Hawk growled and then Red X teleported the two of them away from the Titans.

****


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"**Red X"**

******

"**Let me get back to my team and friends!"**

"**Not for awhile, Hawk."**

"**Why did you take me?"**

"**I need a partner for a mission I have."**

"**I wouldn't help you in your life."**

"**That's what I thought so I did the honor of buying a gun and bullets. If you don't help me with at least two missions your head will be gone."**

**Hawk held her breath terrified. She wanted to sneer at Red X, but this was a life and death situation. Red X waited for Hawk's answer as he held a gun to her head.**

"**So what's your answer?"**

**Hawk didn't even dare to speak afraid of what would come out of her mouth.**

"**I could just kill you on the spot, Hawk, what is your answer?"**

"**I'll do it."**

**Hawk managed to get out. Hawk knew that Red X was smiling under his mask. He kicked Hawk and told her to get up.**

"**Get in that uniform over there and when you are done get back here."**

**Hawk stumbled towards the uniform and went into the bathroom to change. When Hawk was done she looked at herself in disgust. Who did Red X think he was? Hawk was in a pirate uniform and she held a fake beard and an eye patch in her hand. She walked out and then went in front of Red X.**

"**Get the beard and eye patch on."**

"**Why?"**

"**Don't question me or you will be something to hang up on the wall."**

**Hawk quickly slipped on the beard and eye patch and then her eye started to twitch. She felt like some outsider.**

"**Come on."**

**Red X grabbed Hawk's arm and pulled her outside. They walked to a jewelry store and then Red X looked at Hawk.**

"**Break the window."**

"**What should I break it with?"**

"**What do you think?"**

**Hawk punched the glass and then Red X started shouting at Hawk for how stupid she was.**

"**You broke it with your fist! You have a laser in your hand right now!"**

**Red X held the gun up to Hawk's head and then she saw all of the Titans even her own team.**

"**Um…Red X? But, you're the bad guy."**

"**Of course he is! He took Hawk away from us!"**

**Speedy shouted and then Hawk let the pirate clothes burn on her and she was in her regular uniform.**

"**Hawk!"**

**Hawk looked at the Titans sadly and shook her head.**

"**She disobeyed my orders now she'll be my little prize on the wall."**

"**You better not shoot her, X!"**

"**If any of you try to stop me from shooting this girl right here she'll be dead anyway."**

**Red X growled and then Robin stepped up.**

"**Do you want to be a villain, X? In my opinion I like you better as a thief."**

"**Some people change, Robin."**

"**You are my fault, X. I don't want you to go and kill people."**

"**I'm not Slade."**

**Red X growled and then Hawk tensed. X seemed to notice and he pressed the gun into Hawk's head.**

"**If you even try to move you'll die."**

"**I'm not the one to listen to people lower than me."**

**Hawk growled and then she jumped in the air kicking X. The gun trigger was pulled and hit Hawk near the heart. Everyone rushed over to Hawk as the gun was at her hands.**

"**Hawk, are you ok?"**

"**She was shot for god's sake!"**

**Speedy shouted at Nacho.**

"**Nacho, come here."**

**Hawk said weakly and he hugged her. Even though Hawk was in pain she let him hug her.**

"**It's ok. I'll be ok."**

**Hawk shook her head and then looked up at X who got up groaning. Hawk took the gun in her hand and then aimed it at Red X whose eyes went wide. Hawk dropped the gun and Red X looked confused.**

"**My friends will kill you. Or at least put you under attempted murder."**

**X was handcuffed and Speedy sat next to Hawk with her head in his lap.**

"**Everything's going to be ok, Hawk."**

"**It burns."**

**Hawk said weakly. As much as she told herself that everything was going to be alright she knew that there would be some problems. She might need a new heart. That didn't really bother her, but it pained her thinking that she might need a new heart.**

"**How's Hawk, Speedy?"**

"**Not good, Raven, can you help her?"**

"**I'll try."**

**Beast Boy, Cat, Bumble Bee, Aqua Lad, Robin, and Mas y Menos stood over Hawk. Cyborg and the other kids were talking to the police officer of what had just happened. Raven placed her hands over Hawk's injury and then she closed her eyes about ten seconds later Raven opened her eyes sadly and shook her head.**

"**I can't do anything. All Hawk needs is rest right now. We need to get her in the hospital."**

"**But, we don't have a hospital at the East Tower!"**

"**Then we go to a public hospital."**

**Raven argued and Hawk groaned in pain. Speedy picked up Hawk and walked to the nearest hospital in Steel City. Everyone that knew Hawk was an East Titan and that she was Hybrid Hawk followed not sure.**

**Speedy looked behind him and smiled lightly.**

"**You have a lot of fans, Hawk."**

"**What do you mean?"**

**Speedy let Hawk look over his arm and her eyes widened when Speedy looked at her. **

"**See?"**

"**Wow."**

**Hawk managed to say, but then she stopped talking all together.**

"**Hawk, are you ok?"**

**Hawk didn't answer and Speedy became worried. The Titans all looked at Hawk sadly.**

"**She's not dead yet. She can't be dead. The bullet didn't hit her heart. She's just in shock and pain."**

**Speedy said.**

**They entered the hospital and the doctors and nurses were surprised, but right on the case of helping Hawk.**

********


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Hospital"

**

Hans and Alex came in after Alex had gotten a wound on his arm from a nail. They saw all of the Titans at the hospital and looked confused.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"If you guys want to know then you better sit."

Cat said and then Hawk's father walked out of her hospital room. He sat down and then Cat and Beast Boy sat in front of Hans and Alex as Speedy had his head against the wall.

"Hawk got into a fight."

"She always does, where is she?"

"I'll tell you that soon. When Hawk got into a fight she was shot in the chest. We don't think that she was shot in the heart, but you can't be for sure."

"Where is she?"

"She's in the hospital room right now. We don't know how she is."

"How long have you guys been here?"

"Two hours."

Speedy couldn't take it anymore. He walked right past the nurses and into Hawk's room. Everyone just stared at Hawk's door in surprise. Speedy never did that.

Speedy was at Hawk's side and looked at her sadly. She had a breathing mask covering her mouth and nose.

"Hawk, please be ok."

"She loves you so much, Speedy, you know that right?"

Speedy turned around and saw Hawk's father.

"Don't you care about your daughter?"

"I do care about Hawk. She's my only child. I'd do anything for Hawk if I could."

Hawk's father said and then Speedy looked at his feet.

"I'll be fine, Speedy."

Speedy's head snapped towards Hawk whose eyes were half way open. Speedy smiled lightly at Hawk and she coughed as she tried to get up.

"Don't try, Hawk."

"Why am I on a breathing machine?"

Neither Speedy nor her father answered and Hawk became frantic.

"What's wrong with me? Tell me!"

"Hawk, the doctors say that you are going to die."

"No. It couldn't be true. I can't die."

Hawk's eyes were filled with tears and then Speedy kissed her cheek. Her father walked out and then Speedy took off his mask. Hawk's eyes went wide as Speedy's perfect silver eyes gleamed in the light.

"Like them?"

"Why did you hide them from everyone?"

"Well, do you ever see red haired men with silver eyes? I think not."

Speedy smiled at Hawk and she smiled back at him. Hawk tried to get up again and Speedy helped her sit up. When Hawk was sitting up she looked at the breathing machine sadly.

"So, I'm really dying?"

Hawk asked and Speedy didn't make eye contact. Hawk knew the answer and she shivered. Then the clock did a little tune signaling that it was six in the afternoon.

Hawk looked at Speedy with a weak smile.

"Be strong for the both of us, Speedy. I don't want to see you cry."

Tears fell from Speedy's eyes as he started shaking his head.

"You shouldn't be like this, Hawk! I should be the one dying!"

"You did nothing, Speedy."

"Your life has been terrible, Hawk, it shouldn't get to end like this."

Speedy argued and he lifted his head showing his silver eyes.

"My life hasn't been terrible, Speedy, I met you. My life has been wonderful with you in it. All I ask for is that you stay by my side when I pass."

Hawk coughed and then Cat walked in the room.

"Hey, Hawk, how are you?"

"I've been better."

Hawk choked and then Cat stood by Hawk's side.

"I know we haven't known each other for a long time and I wish we got to know each other better."

"I wish the same thing, Cat."

Hawk turned her head to Speedy and she heard Cat gasp.

"His eyes are…"

"Silver? It's a wonder how they even came to be."

"Lucky. I'm dating a green eyed guy and you have a silver eyed guy."

"I guess I am lucky then."

Hawk chuckled slightly. She looked at Speedy and she kissed him on the lips quickly. Her heartbeat slowed down and then Hawk grabbed Speedy's hand.

Her eyes closed and her heart stopped. A smile played at Hawk's lips and Speedy cried as Cat let tears fall from her eyes.

****


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Funeral"

**

Speedy stood in front of Hawk's coffin as his unmasked eyes were wet with tears. He placed a white rose on Hawk's coffin and then kissed the coffin.

"You're free, Hawk, free to fly."

Speedy said weakly. He walked away from Hawk's coffin and right next to his team and Hawk's team. After Speedy had taken off his mask he didn't like the feeling of it now since Hawk was gone. When everyone was done placing a rose on Hawk's coffin it was time for the eulogy.

Everyone looked at Speedy as he walked up to the stand. Speedy looked out over everyone.

"Here I stand before you with a story of a comrade and a friend. Hawk was no ordinary person. She wasn't just a mere image that you could leave behind. About a year ago Hawk came to Steel City from being kicked out of the West Titans tower. Then when all of us found out that Hawk was working with Slade she fought against him. And, she killed Ben Wilson former Slade. When the news was out that Hawk was gone we didn't give up on her. Hawk came back a year later from Germany and she reunited me back with the East Titans. I wasn't that easy to be convinced let me tell you that. But, it's a funny thing. I always thought that Hawk and I were going to live forever and be great friends. We advanced our relationship and I stand here before all of you as Hawk's boyfriend.

"When Hawk was in the hospital it pained me so much to even think of Hawk dying. I kept telling myself that she was going to survive. I didn't want to think the worse. But, when the doctors said that she was going to die I couldn't handle it. The last thing she said to me was 'My life hasn't been terrible, Speedy, I met you. My life has been wonderful with you in it. All I ask for is that you stay by my side when I pass.' I stayed true to Hawk's request. I stayed by her side as she left and forever will I be with her and she will be with me. We will stay as the Titans because it is what Hawk would want. If you can hear us now Hawk, have a safe flight."

** * ** * ** * ** * ** * **

Speedy and the other Titans stood in front of Hawk's grave.

Speedy set his bow and arrow right in front of Hawk's grave and then Cat placed a hand on Speedy's shoulder and he looked at her.

"Come on, Speedy, let's get back to the tower. I need to show you something."

The Titans were at the East Tower and Cat grabbed Raven, Bumble Bee, Beast Boy, and Aqua Lad. They came out with something tall.

"This is from Hawk, Speedy. She left it here for you."

Raven and Aqua Lad pulled down the blanket and then Speedy silently gasped. There in front of him was something Hawk had done by herself.

** * ** * ** * **

The Titans all smiled and tears came to Speedy's eyes. Robin placed a hand on Speedy's shoulder and he looked up at Robin.

"She's your girl, Speedy, and she will always be your girl."

Speedy nodded gaining strength and then he walked over to the window and all the Titans walked behind him as Speedy looked up in the sky.

"I'll never forget you, Hawk. Not in my life time."

Speedy closed his eyes and then Zero spoke up.

"Hawk's happy."

Speedy looked out the window and saw a blue and silver rainbow. They were Hawk's two favorite colors in the world.

"I guess Hawk is happy."

Speedy nodded and then he looked behind him.

"I'm going to go out for awhile. See you guys later."

** * ** * ** * ** * ** * **

Speedy was on his knees in front of Hawk's grave.

"I'll miss you, Hawk. Nothing's going to be the same anymore."

Speedy said and then he closed his eyes as tears stung his eyes. Then he put his hand on the ground, but then his eyes snapped open and he looked down. A hand print that wasn't his was right next to his hand print and a little note. 'I'll miss you too, Speedo.' The note said and Speedy started to shake from the tears falling out of his eyes. It was Hawk's hand print and her hand writing.

**'Let your spirit soar'**


End file.
